When the Moon Met the Sun
by Snowthistle
Summary: Nepeta wants to confess her feelings for Karkat, and Karkat is conflicted with his feelings. The kingdoms of Derse and Prospit are under attack by rogue carapacians, and Aradia and Aranea must search for the answers to saving the central kingdoms of Skaia. Homestuck AU. Katnep
1. Tea Parties, Libraries, and Archaeology

**Yay finally finished typing the first chapter for my very first Homestuck fanfic!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Homestuck or its characters**

* * *

Chapter 1: Tea, Libraries, and Archaeology

Light footsteps sounded down the hallway of the large castle as Feferi walked to Nepeta's room. She slowly opened the door and crossed over to her friend's canopy bed. Nepeta was curled up in the fetal position and looked quite peaceful under her sheets, surrounded by pillows. Feferi let out a light giggle and gently roused the cat-like troll awake. Nepeta opened her eyes slowly and let out a yawn that revealed her sharp fangs. She sat up and arched her back into a stretch as Feferi watched with amusement.

"Are you done waking up yet?" Feferi giggled.

Nepeta sat up and grinned, "I'm done now, Feferi."

"Great! Since you're done with your catnap, I was hoping we could walk around the castle grounds for a bit!"

"Hmm? That sounds fine, but why did you ask me?"

"What's wrong with me asking you to accompany me?"

"Well I know you usually ask Eridan or Aradia to accompany you around the castle and such."

Feferi shrugged," I felt like asking you for once. I don't reely get to talk to you that often, so I decided that taking a walk with you would allow me to talk to you more."

Nepeta's mouth curled into a cat-like grin," Alright then, I would be delighted to join you!"

Feferi clapped her hands excitedly then enthusiastically dragged Nepeta out of the room and down the hallway. The girls quickly walked down the stairs and rushed past the throne room to the large door leading outside. It was partially cloudy outside and the trees were dressed in their leaves and gracefully adorned with pink and flowers. A gentle breeze danced through the clean, spring air and brushed softly past the two Dersite princesses' royal skirts. Feferi strayed from the cobblestone path leading to the castle doors and walked onto the young, spring grass with Nepeta. Roses bloomed with velvety red petals and daffodils pointed their white and yellow trumpets towards the blue, cloudy sky above. White sprays of baby's breath and Queen Anne's lace poked up near the other flowers growing around.

"Ah I love spring, Feferi, there's so many beautiful flowers and new life everywhere," Nepeta sighed blissfully.

Feferi nodded," The air smells so fresh and clean, and the breeze is cool as well. It's hard to believe that Derse is the Kingdom of Darkness when there are so many bright colors," she closed her eyes briefly as she inhaled the scent of the flowers and sighed, "Then again there aren't nearly as many flowers anywhere else."

"Well Prospit has many gardens does it not? Besides we also have farms and such and green pastures."

"Mm yes, but I find flowers so appealing. Flowers just smell wonderful wouldn't you agree?"

Nepeta smiled and nodded in agreement," Yes, indeed they do. Ah I see Eridan heading our way."

Feferi turned to see the taller seadweller approaching them. He was well decorated in his princely garb as usual. A cravat was at his neck, epaulettes covered his shoulders, and a princely cape flowed smoothly behind him. Feferi was amused with his choice of dress and his stern demeanor. Eridan stopped in front of the two girls and bowed slightly at the waist in greeting.

"If you do not mind I wwould like to borroww Feferi for a moment, Nepeta," he spoke in his wavy accent.

Nepeta nodded and Feferi allowed herself to be led away by Eridan. Nepeta decided to busy herself with walking around the castle gardens and perhaps chase a butterfly or two. Eridan brought Feferi to a gazebo on the lawns of the castle. The gazebo was large and cream in color. Two weeping willows were on opposite sides of the gazebo and a duck pond was just behind. Eridan led Feferi over to one of the benches that was built into the walls of the gazebo and sat her down.

"Fef...Feferi I'vve been meaning to talk to you about something for awhile noww," he began.

Feferi merely smiled," Go on, Eridan, I'm listening."

He nodded," Feferi, how wwell do you think our moirailship is going?"

"I'd say it's going pretty well, although you can be quite a handful at times."

He stiffened slightly then relaxed," I'm sorry-" he broke into a grin," I'm saury that I'm such a handful sometimes."

Feferi's earfins twitched with amusement and she looked at him excitedly," It's alright, Eridan. Besides, I know you'd go crazy if I broke off my moiraillegiance with you."

His face turned serious once more and even looked docile," Feferi, would you ever pursue any of your other quadrants?"

She sat and contemplated his question for a moment," I may decide to one day. I am not so sure. I do not know who I would auspitice between or if I have any kismesis potential. I would definitely pursue a matespritship with someone."

He blushed and his eyes lit up," Then...wwould you consider becomin' matesprits with me?"

Feferi's smile went away and she looked at him in surprise," Matesprits with you?"

"Wwell lately I'vve been feeling more red feelings towards you, Fef. In fact, I don't wwant to just pity you. I wwant to...I wwant to lovve you, Feferi."

She was speechless for a few moments and he locked his gaze with her. She realized how serious he was being about this. She wasn't sure she was quite ready for a matespritship with anyone at the moment. Yet Feferi knew that if she didn't choose her words right in declining his offer, Eridan could snap. A breeze gently rustled the leaves of the willow trees nearby and the sound of ducks quacking filled the tense silence. Eridan never dropped his gaze as he awaited her answer.

Feferi took a deep breath," Eridan, I treasure you dearly. You're my best friend and my moirail. I cherish you deeply and you're wonderful to be around even if others don't think that way about you. Now I could be snarky about this and blow this off as a joke, but I understand that you're serious about this."

He waited patiently.

"I don't want you to snap or hurt anyone alright? It's just...I don't believe I am ready to pursue a matespritship with anyone at the moment. I'm trying to wait for the right moment and see if I'll be able to handle it," she took a hold of his hands," I'm afraid that I'll have to decline your red feelings for me."

Eridan was silent for several minutes, and Feferi was worried that he might lash out at her or attempt to break something. He did not do either of those things. He merely looked down and sighed, but he was still calm. He closed his eyes and then looked back up at her.

"I understand, Feferi," he kissed the back of her right hand," I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable in any way."

She shook her head and wrapped her arms around him," It's alright, Eridan. You came to talk about how you felt and that's great. We're still moirails okay? Don't give up hope."

Eridan nodded and stood up," I'll see you later then." He bowed at the waist and soon exited the gazebo.

Feferi breathed a sigh of relief and went to look for Nepeta to resume their walk. Nepeta had busied herself by chasing after a few butterflies in the garden and smelling the flowers. Feferi walked in and smiled in amusement as Nepeta chased a monarch butterfly. The butterfly flew just out of Nepeta's reach, but Nepeta pressed on as she chased it with determination. She was the huntress and the butterfly was her prey. The butterfly flew near Feferi, and Nepeta nearly knocked her over in the chase. Feferi steadied Nepeta as she came off balance and almost toppled over. The butterfly seemed to finally allow Nepeta some satisfaction and gracefully landed onto her nose. She let out a purr of excitement as the butterfly slowly opened and closed its wings.

"Hey, Fefurry, do you think Karkitty would think I look cute if I were to walk up to him with this butterfly on my nose?"

Feferi contemplated for a few seconds before answering," Well I know Karcrab can be a bit abrasive. He may think it's silly for you to have a butterfly on your nose and go onto some silly little tirade about nonsense. On the other hand, he may just get flustered at how precious you look cross-eyed with a butterfly perched upon your nose. It all depends, dear."

The butterfly flew away into the garden and Nepeta sneezed lightly," I agree. I don't really think he'd find it all too amewsing."

"Bless you. Well I believe you'd have a chance with him, Nepeta. You have as much of a chance as any other girl on Skaia."

"Not if he's pining after Purrezi- I mean Terezi," Nepeta looked to the ground solemnly," I'm just the autistic shipping cat girl to him anyways. I don't matter much to him."

Feferi frowned," No, Nepeta don't say that about yourself! You know you're not an autistic shipping cat girl! Well perhaps the shipping and cat girl part, but you are so much more than that! I know you can hold your own in a fight should one ever break out. You're a tough girl, Nepeta, and you know it. You're capable of hunting animals with your bare hands if you were stranded in a forest by yourself. If Karkat thinks lowly of you, then does it really matter? There are other fish in the sea dear. There's other prey in the forest..."

Nepeta looked up smiling," Thank you, Feferi, I needed to hear that."

Feferi crossed her arms smugly," Just because I'm not your moirail does not mean I can't give advice! Besides this is gill-to-gill talk~ I don't reely believe Equius would be able to give advice like this-whale, the parts about you being a tough gill and such he could- given how much he faithfully obeys the hemospectrum like a dog. Besides, I know I can be rude or mean at times, but it's not like I'm Vriska or anyfin. I want to be nice to you, Nepeta, and the other four gills as well."

Nepeta nodded," Do you think I actually have a chance at being with him? I know recently his and Terezi's relationship has gotten quite rocky, and they never really confirmed that they were matesprits in the first place," she sighed," Then again...he only has eyes for her and they could be matesprits in secret. I just don't want to meddle with their relationship. Terezi's my role-playing buddy and a pretty close friend-well close enough for our terms I suppose- too, and I'd rather lose a chance at being with Karkat then lose her as a friend."

Feferi nodded in response," I do believe you have a chance with him, and from my understanding, Terezi's not exactly that interested in him anymore. Now I could be wrong, but I think it's leaning onto the side of her not being interested in him anymore. Cheer up sweetheart! Turn that frown upside down! Wait, a frown is already upside down. Oh whatever just smile, Nepeta!"

Nepeta smiled and let out a giggle and Feferi beamed back at her. The sound of galloping hooves slowly crescendoed as it made its way over to the two Dersite princesses. Equius rode over on a very muscular hoofbeast with long, strong legs, a flowing mane and tail, gracefully pointed ears, and a definitive face. Equius carefully dismounted from the huge beast and approached Nepeta and Feferi.

"Greetings, Feferi, Nepeta," he addressed the girls formally.

"Hello Equius! How are you?" Feferi greeted excitedly.

"I am well, Feferi.

Nepeta gave him a tight hug," Hello, Equius! Ac greeted her meowrail sweetly."

Equius smiled and held out his hand, and Nepeta affectionately bumped her head against it. Nepeta did most of the physical greeting such as hugging and so on, for Equius did not trust himself to hug or pat her head because of his strength. Nepeta didn't mind at all because she knew he was just as affectionate, even if it was in a different way.

"What have you been up to?" He inquired.

"Oh well Feferi and I were just talking about Karkitty and how I feel about him!"

"I still cannot quite comprehend what on earth you see in that mutantblood. You know I hate that your affections are geared so far down on the hemospectrum. In fact he's not even on the hemospectrum is he?"

Nepeta growled softly," Well technically he would be a limeblood were he not a mutant. That's only one color lower than me! Besides, why does his blood color even matter anyways? He's just as high up as the rest of us."

"The limebloods are extinct, Nepeta. Besides, he is such a lowlife scum, and I cannot comprehend what you see in him," he responded coolly.

Nepeta glared at him," Equius, why do you have to be like this? You can't control who I like!"

"Equius, you are being a bit overbearing towards her. Besides, the hemospectrum doesn't matter too much. I cannot see why we cannot all be equals. If not equals, then I at least want everyone to respect each other more," Feferi gently chided him.

"I am sorry for my discriminating behavior," Equius looked back to Nepeta," I am sorry for acting horribly, Nepeta. You may punch me if you would like."

Nepeta brought her hand back and socked him in the arm, but Equius felt it as if it were a mere slap to his arm. He smiled at her, and she gave him a big hug. He did not approve of her choice in a matesprit, but he would not dare make her unhappy- for he feared she would leave him if he went too far. Nepeta was immediately picked up from behind and spun around by her older sister Meulin.

"MOG HI, NEPETA, AND HOW IS MY WONDERFUL LITTLE SISTER?" she yelled excitedly.

Nepeta wobbled as she was set onto her feet," Meulin, you're yelling again," she smiled," I'm doing well though."

"I'M SORRY I CAN'T QUITE CONTROL MY VOLUME BEING DEAF AND ALL!" Meulin apologized.

"I always forget how loud she is whenever she speaks," Equius tenderly rubbed his ears.

Feferi smiled," She's still sweet and kind."

"YOU KNOW WHAT? NEPETA, WE HAVEN'T HAD A TEA PARTY IN LIKE…**FURREVER**! WE SHOULD TOTALLY HAVE A TEA PARTY TOGETHER! OH, FEFERI AND EQUIUS, YOU SHOULD COME TOO! IT'LL BE LOADS OF FUN! WE CAN TALK ABOUT SHIPPING AND FEELS AND OTHER STUFF LIKE THAT!" Meulin bounced up and down excitedly.

"That sounds like a wonderfurrl idea, Meulin!"

"Glub! Yes, tea sounds shrimply lovely at the moment."

"I agree ladies. Shall we have it in the garden?"

"YES! THE GARDEN!"

All four Dersite royalties began to head to the garden for their tea party. The garden had a section surrounded by carefully trimmed hedges and pruned rosebushes. It was preceded by an arch with pristine white gates leading into the area. A large round table sat in the center with wrought iron chairs. Feferi disappeared for a few moments to have a maid bring tea out to the garden. Nepeta, Meulin, and Equius seated themselves at the table and waited patiently. Meulin struck up a conversation with her sister about shipping and quadrants. Karkat was brought up again, and Nepeta mentioned Equius' disapproval. Equius, at the sound of his disapproval being brought up, blushed with embarrassment and looked away guiltily. Meulin frowned and gently reprimanded him then proceeded to give him an affectionate hug. Equius smiled calmly and relaxed as he and the Leijon sisters waited for the tea to arrive.

Feferi returned with two maids who were carrying the tea set and dessert tier stands with cupcakes, cookies, lady fingers, madeleines, and other sweet treats. The Leijon sisters purred in delight as they eyed the tea and the food, and Equius looked very hungry. The first maid set down the tea tray and began pouring the tea while the second maid placed the dessert tier stands on two sides of the table. Each of the four princesses and prince were asked how many sugar cubes they wanted in their tea and if they needed anything else. Feferi then told them they could return to their chores and everything else in the garden would be managed on their own. The maids curtsied in sync and promptly left to attend to other castle duties.

"Ah this Darjeeling is exquisite wouldn't you agree, Nepeta?" Feferi asked as she sipped her tea.

Nepeta nodded," Mm yes quite delightful! Oh I really do enjoy other flavors as well."

"OH YES, LIKE CHAMEOWMILE," Meulin suggested.

"Oh indeed or Purrl Grey- ha ha I mean Earl Grey."

"Rosehip tea is absolutely wonderful and soothing!" Feferi piped up.

"Milk tea is pretty delicious too," Equius put in and the girls laughed when he mentioned "milk".

They all had a wonderful time enjoying their tea and eating many treats.

oOoOoOo

The sun shone brightly over Prospit- appropriately known as the Kingdom of Light- and white carapacians milled about the city. The heels of a kind-natured Scorpio clicked softly on the cobblestone ground as she made her way to the castle. Ah yes today was a fine day to be outside as it was warm. It was usually warm in Prospit anyways, but today was especially warm and a cool breeze blew through the air. Aranea greeted white carapacians as she passed them on the way to the castle. They would smile and greet her back and she smiled to herself as they went about their daily business. She made her way to the castle gardens, which were full of many varieties of flowers, trees, bushes and other plants. She was not quite sure how the Dersite castle gardens, but surely the Prospitian gardens were much livelier than Derse. She shook her head and realized that she would be making false assumptions. Surely gloomy and dark Derse had to have lovely gardens even if they were not as vibrant as the gardens of Prospit. Aranea laughed to herself at the thought of comparing gardens to each other. There was far more to both kingdoms than the gardens. She was lost in thought and did not notice a shorter person colliding into her.

"Oh I am so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going," she exclaimed in surprise.

An expletive was heard from the shorter troll in front of her," Watch where you're going next time! We can't all be tall you know!"

Aranea giggled," Karkat, You're merely shorter than average guys and you're only seven point four sweeps old. Besides, I'm average height for a girl my age."

Karkat rolled his eyes in annoyance," It still doesn't give you permission to be running into people like that!"

Aranea hugged Karkat close, and he ended up with his face being squished by her bosom. His cheeks turned cherry red, and he struggled and flailed his arms in attempts to get away from Aranea. She refused to release her grip on him, much to his dismay, because she thought he really needed a hug and was not sure how often he received hugs. Karkat was embarrassed at having an older girl like Aranea hugging him like this. He gently pushed her away and she gave him an apologetic look for almost smothering him.

"What the heck was that for?" He said looking flustered.

She smiled sweetly," I thought you needed a hug. Hugs can make you less angry."

He sighed," I guess."

"Shall we head over to the gardens? I was on my way there before we had our little collision," she suggested.

"You're not going to squish me like that again are you?" He asked nervously.

"No, I'll be more careful when I hug you, Karkat. Besides, I just want to walk around with you for a little bit and maybe chat."

Karkat considered what he would do for a few moments. He knew she was a nice girl-a stark contrast from her sister Vriska- and that she was an empath. She would be able to sense what he was feeling and sympathize with him a little bit. He wondered if being an empath bothered her much, but he remembered she was still waiting for an answer and accepted the offer. Aranea nodded and they began their walk to through the castle gardens.

"The gardens are quite refreshing are they not?"

"Yeah they're refreshing. Hey Aranea, I have something to ask you."

"Hm? Go ahead I'm not holding you back."

"Does...Does it bother you to be an empath?"

Her smile disappeared and Karkat worried that he may have upset her or-as his annoying brother Kankri put it- triggered her.

She sighed," Yes and No. Yes, because when I feel that people hate me or they're extremely upset I can feel it. I feel it mentally and almost always physically. It burns a lot and causes me pain whenever I sense such negative emotions. I'm not sure if it's supposed to hurt or maybe I just don't have good control over it, but it hurts. As for the positive feelings, however, it's more calming and sweet. It makes me feel good when others around me are extremely happy."

Karkat nodded," I see."

Eventually the two made their way back to the castle. Latula skateboarded past and almost collided with them causing Karkat to sputter incomprehensibly with surprise. Aranea merely stepped back in surprise but soon calmed down. She patted Karkat's shoulder gently, and he relaxed.

"If you don't mind my asking, how has your relationship with Terezi been?"

Now it was Karkat's turn to sigh," It's been complicated and rocky. I mean I like her a lot, but she keeps saying I keep giving her mixed signals. I don't really know anymore. I mean we never confirmed with each other that we were matesprits or anything."

"I'm sorry to hear that. If it doesn't work out between you then have you considered Nepeta?"

"Nepeta? Why would she care? I mean I guess she ships herself with me, but she's not being serious right? I'm not saying that she doesn't have feelings or anything, but I think she only likes the idea of me. Besides, what would she want to do with a mutantblood? Equius would disapprove anyways."

Aranea furrowed her brow slightly," You've never even talked to her about it though, so how would you know how she truly feels? Nepeta may not have a silly infatuation with you. She might truly have red feelings for you and she doesn't even care about the hemospectrum. She is a really nice girl and good friends with Terezi, however, and maybe the reason why she hasn't come out and said anything is because she doesn't want to interfere with your relationship with Terezi. You'll never know unless you ask her, and if you choose to reject her, then let her down slowly. Remember that girls can be much more emotional than guys when it comes to this subject. Just be sure to choose your words carefully."

"Man, you really do ramble. At least you're not as bad as Kankri," he shuddered.

"Sorry, I know it bothers some people, and they find me annoying..." She apologized looking down.

"You're not annoying, Aranea, you just need to be a little more confident in yourself. So what if they find you annoying? Why should you care? You're not a horrible person or a murder or a traitor or anything like that. You're really nice and people should respect you for that."

She smiled," Thank you, Karkat. Oh my, I just remembered that i have something important to do. I have to leave now, goodbye."

"I'll consider what you said about Nepeta," he called after her.

Karkat continued meandering through the gardens after Aranea was out of sight. Was he flushed for Terezi? Were Nepeta's red feelings for him genuine? He didn't know anymore and half-heartedly cared about his quadrants. He sat down on a bench and groaned in frustration. Being a troll conflicted with choosing one love interest over the other is hard. It's hard and nobody understands.

oOoOoOo

She may have been an average sized girl, but that didn't stop the library shelves from being so tall. Aranea was carefully perched on a rung of the ladder she was on. She had to keep her balance up this high in a dress with a poofy skirt. The book in her hands was large with a crimson cover and delicate swirls and curlicues and such. Her fingers delicately turned the off-white page and she scanned the black text with her cerulean eyes. The clouds of the Kingdom of Light had shown strange images lately. It revealed the carapacians- both black and white- were to be attacking each other. That was common, however, when it dealt with Derse and Prospit. The strange thing was that they were to destroy the kingdoms and cause terror to innocent carapacians and other non-carapacian residents. They would form rogue groups and wreak havoc amongst the citizens. The kingdoms would be brought to their knees. On the bright side, the kingdom to the north would be untouched. No one visited that kingdom often because it was quite strange, and those who came back were not quite the same afterwards; Derspit would always be a weird kingdom.

Aranea thumbed through several more pages as she looked for something that would be helpful in aiding the kingdoms against the revolts-that is, when the revolts would begin. She felt herself slowly leaning forward and realized the ladder was falling away from the bookshelf it was leaned against. Fear gripped Aranea as she tumbled through the air, clutching the book to her chest, and she shut her eyes tightly as she waited for the impact of the floor. The impact never came, and she was met with a softer, firm impact of strong arms catching her in mid-air. Aranea opened her pretty eyes and looked up to see Rufioh smiling amicably at her.

"That was quite a fall you took doll...You could have been injured had I not been in the library..." He murmured softly to her.

Heat rushed to her face and her cheeks turned blue," Oh thank you, Rufioh, yes, that would have been a nasty fall."

He flew down to the ground and set her lightly on her feet.

"If you don't mind...uh what were you doing up so high off the ground doll?"

"I was busy trying to find the answer to something that I've seen in the clouds that has been boggling my mind for awhile now."

"Oh is it something bad? Are we going to be in danger anytime soon?"

"We might be. I really do hope not, but if it happens, I really hope I may find the answer to conquering it."

"Did you need any help looking?"

"Not at the moment but I will be sure to seek your assistance if needed. Thank you for offering, Rufioh."

He nodded," No problem...Aranea."

She smiled and waved as he left the library. She had to find the answer to defeating the rebellious carapacians when the time came for it. The library was huge and contained thousands of books; Aranea could only hope that she would be able to find whatever she needed soon. She continued walking around and browsing the aisles for anything of importance. This would take her forever to get through, so she decided to narrow her search to books specified to the problem which would arrive in the future. Perhaps she should ask Meenah to consult with the horrorterrors she thought to herself.

The lights in the library flickered suddenly, and Aranea jumped in surprise. A white carapace swiftly walked past her to the power closet to check if something was wrong with the lights. Aranea continued walking down the aisles, but something felt off. She decided to leave the library to clear her mind for a bit and hoped she was just being paranoid. Surely the problem with the lights had nothing to do with the prophecy concerning the carapacians right? She had to clear her mind of this paranoid fog.

Latula passed her in the hallway and stopped," Hey, Windfang-"

"Aranea," She corrected; Latula had dubbed her with a terrible nickname.

"Ok, Aranea, anyways do you know what's going on with the lights? They keep flickering on and off and one room was completely dark."

"I don't know. The lights in the library were flickering on and off too. I'm hoping I am merely being paranoid and that nothing terrifying will happen."

"You look tired, Aranea, are you getting enough sleep?"

Aranea yawned," Yes, that's strange. I felt completely fine earlier too. You look like you're about to pass out upon the spot, Latula."

Latula swayed and her lids were closing behind her red shades," Whoa that's so weird because I was feeling so pumped up and energetic earlier, but now I feel really lethargic."

Aranea's vision swam before her eyes and she felt herself dropping to the floor. She thought she heard Latula call out to her, but she wasn't sure. All she could remember was the blurred form of Latula collapsing to the ground in front of her, and everything faded to black.

Clank. Clank. Clank.

"I'll never understand your love for archaeology, Aradia."

Aradia brought down her pickaxe once more," I'll never understand your love of sitting alone in a dark room with the glowing screen of your husktop illuminating your face and refusing to go out for some fresh air. Why I'm surprised you have not become a vegetable yet, Sollux."

He was silent for a few moments," Touché."

Aradia smiled and set down her pickaxe," I've been trying to see what I can find in these ruins. I've had this feeling that there's something important underground somewhere."

"You girlth are tho thrange," he lisped.

She let out a giggle,"You boyth are pretty thrange yourthelf."

He frowned at her making fun of his lisp," Aradia, you know I can't help it."

She gave him a big hug," Mm I know. I was just joking a little."

He wrapped his arms around her and grinned," I wath juth joking about being offended."

"Feferi came to me yesterday and told me that the horrorterrors have been warning her about the carapacians and to be on our guard."

"What reathon would they have to attack uth? The carapacianth have alwayth been peaceful and caring to uth."

"Yes, but we do live in Derse, Sollux. The Prospitians are the ones who don't have much to worry about."

"I thuppoth tho. Well the King and Queen thould be able to calm them right? And even if they can't, we can thill fend for ourthelveth becauth we're trollth and we were hatched to be violent and aggrethive."

"Well ,yes, we are pretty aggressive, but I think you're confusing us lowbloods with the highbloods."

"Oh whatever."

Aradia equipped her pickaxe once more and began to strike the dirt. She removed any useless rocks and tossed them into a steadliy growing pile, and Sollux helped her out when he could. They spent a few more hours outside digging, but Aradia was getting tired and they decided to head inside. Something in the dirt twinkled as the light from the sunset hit it, but the two trolls paid no notice as they headed inside.

* * *

I feel like there may be a little bit of OOC in this chapter, but I am not too sure. I toned down Eridan's desperation a bit and made him a bit more respectful to Feferi's wishes. I don't know if I even wrote Rufioh correctly ha ha so sorry. Other than that feel free to point out any grammatical or spelling errors I might have in here. Constructive criticism is welcome!


	2. Of Arguments and Clashes

Chapter 2: Of Arguments and Clashes

Golden sunlight shone through the window and fell across Aranea's sleeping face. She shifted slightly and began to wake up from her slumber, trying to remember what happened the day before. Her cerulean eyes widened with panic and she looked around the room alarmed as she took in her surroundings. She relaxed as she realized it was merely her bedroom and everything was fine. Voices were heard outside her door and it soon opened up revealing Kanaya and Porrim.

"Good morning, Aranea," Porrim greeted her.

"Good morning, Porrim, Kanaya. "

"Sleep well dear?"

"I slept well, but how did I end up in my room? I know I was in the library, then the lights began flickering, then Latula asked me about the lights, and finally everything went black."

Porrim nodded," Yes, well it seems the area you two were in was gassed. Luckily, a few guards found you two and you were taken in for examining. The gas was not found to be harmful and you two were safe and sound."

"Any idea as to who could have caused it?"

"Yes, we found two Dersite carapacians hiding behind some pillars. Goodness knows what on earth they were doing here in Prospit causing a ruckus like that. I suppose I have not been able to focus on looking at the clouds lately, for I have been far too busy with other things."

Kanaya smiled," By 'other things', she means being motherly to Kankri."

Porrim looked to the side sheepishly and rubbed her arm," Well I need to look after him."

"He's not a child you know," she reminded her.

"Pardon me, but has anything else suspicious occurred around the castle or in the town? I know the lights were flickering off and on the other day," Aranea interrupted.

"No, I'm not sure anything besides that has occurred around here. Is something going on?" Porrim questioned her.

"Well the clouds have shown me images of large groups of carapacians from both Derse and Prospit attacking the castle and the town. I am unsure of exactly when it shall begin, but I am hoping to be prepared in to for the upcoming raids."

"Well it looks like we have a rebellion on our hands to look out for if it is a rebellion. Come now, Kanaya, we have other things to attend to. We shall see you sometime later, Aranea; I hope you're successful in your searches dear."

Aranea nodded," Thank you, Porrim."

The two Virgo trolls left Aranea alone in her room to think about what she should do next. She slid out of bed and walked over to her body length mirror to look at her reflection for a moment. All thoughts about anything regarding the carapacians attacking Prospit fled her mind at the moment as she quietly stared at her figure. Her hourglass figure was gracefully clad in her light blue nightgown and accentuated her curves. She did not pay much attention to her figure, but sometimes she could not help but wonder if she was as pretty as others told her. A sigh escaped her lips, and she reminded herself that there were more important things to be worrying about than how she looked to others. Aranea slid off her nightgown and began dressing for the day. Once she finished dressing, she brushed her hair to make it look more presentable and put on her mascara and lipstick. After that, she donned her glasses and slid her feet into her heels and was ready to head back to the library for the day.

Lights continued to flicker off and on in a few rooms of the castle which produced an eerie atmosphere when walking alone. Aranea geared up her courage and told herself that she would be fine all the way to the library. She politely greeted the head librarian at the desk and continued on her way into the depths of the library. There had to be some book that was related to the imminent danger that would befall the central kingdoms of Skaia. Nobody knew exactly when those carapacians would begin full-out attacks. They had already begun gassing the castle, and the lights were going absolutely bonkers. Aranea passed by a bookshelf then stopped in her tracks, for a nagging feeling tugged at her mind with ghostly fingers. Her eyes drifted up to look at the many tomes sitting upon the shelf before her almost beckoning her to come forth. She raised a delicate hand up to the shelf and pulled on a silver colored book with darker gray arabesques swirling around the thick spine, and the sounds of gears turning and locks clicking as they opened up were heard behind the wood of the bookshelf. Aranea backed away as the shelf slowly swung forward and revealed a passageway. She lifted her golden skirts and descended the small stairway leading into the passageway and turned around the corner into a hallway. Her heart beat rapidly with giddy excitement, but she refrained from racing down the hallway like an enthusiastic child.

The hallway was constructed of stone and lit up with torches along the way. Aranea hoped she would not get lost as she turned each corner, but luckily there were no splits in the passageway at the moment. She finally encountered another door and slowly opened it to find a small room alit with candles and a single painting hung on the wall. The painting depicted a female and a male troll wearing Dersite and Prospitian royal clothes, and on either side of the two trolls were the signs for the sun and the moon. Beneath the painting was an urn with a scroll bound by a red cord, and Aranea carefully picked it up and untied the cord. She unfurled the scroll and gave a little gasp as she found the scroll was torn in half. Her eyes darted around the small room for any other scrolls and she began feeling around the walls for any other hidden items. She dismantled the painting and found a panel hidden behind it. Pressing her hand delicately against the square panel, the wall slid to the side, and her eyes widened in shock and awe.

oOoOoOo

"Karkat, I don't have time for this alright? I'm hanging out with my sister today, and I am not in the mood for talking at the moment," Terezi sighed with exasperation.

"Come on, Terezi, can't we please just talk this out?" Karkat pleaded with her.

"No, I'm sorry just not right now ok?" she apologized.

He rolled his eyes and huffed," Fine, go hand out with your 'radical' skateboarding sister. I'll just go find someplace to wallow in self pity like a pig."

Terezi shook her head and left Karkat standing alone on the cobblestone path to the castle, and Karkat turned back to the castle steps and let out a frustrated growl. He needed to sort out his issues with Terezi or he was going to lose it soon. He loved her, or he thought he did anyways. She loved him back, or at least she used to. Apparently he had been giving her mixed signals about his feelings for her, and he said that she was a flirt; she was a flirt though. Karkat headed to the garden and paced back and forth as he tried to sort out the mess of emotions he felt. Did he honestly, truly love Terezi? Did he just love the idea of her? What went wrong? Were they really together in the first place? He groaned and plopped down onto a bench in frustration. He would try to ask Aranea again, but she was really busy looking for some important thing or whatever in the library. There was no point in talking to Kankri because he would probably start rambling on about his actions and Terezi's actions and triggers, and Karkat would end up leaving exhausted. Perhaps he could ask Meulin about her sister and find out how Nepeta really felt about him, or he could even ask Nepeta herself. Karkat suddenly felt extremely tired, so he leaned back let his eyes close.

He woke up about several hours later and saw that the sun was setting behind the trees. Stretching his arms and legs, he stood up and began to head back inside the castle. The kingdom was too bright and full of yellow décor for his tastes with its sunshine and happiness and white carapacians making everything even more blinding than it already was. He growled and looked cross as he walked past the golden pillars of the castle; he was in a terribly crabby mood. Luckily the sun was already going down, so the glow of the city was not too harsh or blinding. A cool breeze blew softly and rustled the leaves on the trees and everything seemed calm. Karkat noticed movement in the bushes and took out his sickle just in case.

"Who's there? I know you're hiding in the bushes. I'll come after you," he called out.

The rustling grew louder as it neared, and Karkat jumped back in alarm. A few carapacians, both black and white, revealed themselves to him.

"Tch, if you guys were planning something or playing hide and seek then you guys are really noisy about it," he muttered.

"Silence, Prince! Make another move and we shall dispatch you," a Dersite hissed.

"Excuse me? What the heck do you think you guys are doing?"

A Prospitian stepped forward," It is none of your business, Your Highness. Just leave and we won't have to hurt you."

Karkat growled," Listen, I'm not in the mood right now, so you'd best tell me what's going on before I chop off your heads."

"Why don't you make us then?" the bold Dersite challenged.

"I will then," Karkat said raising his sickle.

The carapacian leapt forward with a dagger, and Karkat swung his sickle at him. The sound of metal against flesh was heard and blood sprayed through the air, but Karkat was unharmed. However, the Dersite had less luck and his eyes widened at the sight of his dismembered arm lying in the grass beside him; blood gushed forth from the stump of his shoulder. The other carapacians retreated into the bushes, and the Prospitian rushed forward to grab his wounded companion and fled. Karkat was about to follow them into the forest and question them again, but he decided against it and returned to the castle to go to bed. It was an exhausting day for him, and he really needed to get some sleep to keep his mind off of things.

Different thoughts drifted into his mind, however, as he climbed the stairs up to his bedroom. Terezi was not interested in him anymore, and their relationship-if it could even be called that- was falling apart. She intended to just be friends with him, but he wanted more out of her because he thought he was in love with her. Terezi was really pretty and flirtatious and a little psychopathic and was obsessed with the color red. Did she really love him or was she merely attracted to him because of his candy red blood? He did seem to get annoyed with her easily, and that was grounds for a bad relationship; he could not stay away from her for some reason. Then there was the cat loving, constantly role-playing Nepeta Leijon. She was a few inches shorter than him and always seemed to be doing something that many others would deem cute and adorable. At the same time, she was a fierce and tough girl capable of holding her own in a fight. She was able to come in contact with probably the strongest troll ever and not be severely injured; she was even capable of knocking him down while he stood in place. Nepeta had red feelings for him, but he always brushed them off and acted horribly towards her.

Karkat froze in his steps as he came to the realization as to how awful he was to Nepeta, and she never complained or seemed hurt by it. He slammed his head into the wall because he knew he was a jerk to her and didn't care much, and maybe she did feel hurt by his words and actions but never showed it. His throat uttered various insectoid noises as he lamented over how cruel he was to Nepeta, and she never did any ill harm to him at all. She merely wanted to help him out and be generally nice to him like Kanaya, but he treated her like trash and was rude and sarcastic. He sighed and wondered if she would still like him if he came to her and poured out his heart in apology to her looking like a pathetic fool. Rubbing his bruised head, Karkat ventured up the stairs once more to make it to his room for rest. There had to be sometime when he would be able to apologize to her formally, or he was going to live with the guilt of his mistreatment of her for the rest of his sad sorry life. He just didn't know when he would be able to buck up and tell her how genuinely sorry he was.

oOoOoOo

"Aradia, you have such puretty, curly hair," Nepeta complimented as she brushed Aradia's long locks.

Aradia raised an eyebrow, "You think so? I always thought it just got in the way of my archaeological digs."

"Of course I think so! Besides, you pull it back into a ponytail anyways don't you?"

"Yes, but I think I might cut it one day."

"Oh don't do that. Sollux told me he loves your hair, and if you cut it he would freak out."

Aradia laughed," I'd actually like to see that happen. Maybe I could stuff my hair under a short wig and see how he reacts."

"That would be so funny! I wonder how freaked out he would be if you actually did it."

"Do you think he would faint?"

"He might. It would make my day if he fainted."

The girls laughed at the thought of Sollux fainting over Aradia's hair being cut short.

"Have you told Karkat how you feel about him yet?" Aradia asked.

"No, I haven't yet. I'm not sure I even want to tell him anymore. I mean I still have feelings for him, but I just don't think it would be a good idea to tell him," Nepeta looked down.

"Why not, Nepeta? You should go for it!"

"He likes Terezi anyways, and she's much prettier than I am."

"That's a complete lie. All six of us girls are equally beautiful in appearance and personality. Well, maybe not all of us in terms of personality."

Nepeta set the brush on the nightstand," I just don't know anymore. She's my best friend aside from Equius, and I really don't want to make enemies with her. That's why I haven't spoken up about my feelings even though I know everyone knows about them. I just don't want to interfere with their relationship."

"Then why not talk to Terezi about it first? You two are really close friends in the first place. I'm sure she'd be willing to listen to you."

Nepeta flopped backwards onto the bed and slid her shoes off," I'm too wimpy to work up the courage to do that."

Aradia frowned and lay on her back beside her," Nepeta, you're not a wimp."

"I am too."

"You are not. You're a strong, independent girl, and you can talk to either Terezi or Karkat or both of them about your feelings."

"I…I can't, Aradia. I can't. He doesn't like me and he'll never like me. I am a stupid, role-playing cat girl and I am annoying. That's what he sees me as, and I hate it. I hate myself so much because I know I won't be able to be good as Terezi. Well…no, I am better than this, and I know I am. I just can't help thinking about how much better she is for him than I am."

"Shut up, Nepeta."

Nepeta sat up and looked at her in surprise," Wh-what?"

Aradia placed her hands on her shoulders and looked her straight in the eye," Stop feeling so sorry for yourself when you know that you're just as good and maybe even better for Karkat. I know it hurts. I know it does. I went through the same thing when Feferi and Sollux were matesprits. I thought I was worthless compared to Feferi. That's what you're feeling right now isn't it? You feel worthless because Terezi's higher up than you right?"

Nepeta bit her bottom lip and nodded guiltily.

Tears rolled down Aradia's cheeks," I was upset for days, and I self-deprecated myself because of it. I threw myself into excavating and archaeology and such until I collapsed. You remember that don't you? I was a complete and total wreck because of it."

Nepeta just sat there shaking quietly.

Aradia sniffled and wiped away her tears," I got over it though. I got over it with your help and Kanaya's help. Even my crazy sister helped me out with how I was feeling. Eventually they broke up of course, and you know the rest. I just don't want you to have to go through the same thing Nepeta. I want you to be stronger than I was. Besides, you don't care for the hemospectrum remember?"

She pulled Nepeta into a tight hug and rubbed her back, and Nepeta hugged Aradia in return.

"I won't dwell on it then," Nepeta murmured.

Aradia nodded," I'm going to sleep now. It's getting late. Did you want to sleep in here with me?"

Nepeta shook her head," I'm going to take a walk outside, so I'll probably just head back to my room when I'm done."

"Alright, good night, Nepeta, and be safe. Drunken carapacians are out at this hour."

Nepeta smiled and left Aradia's room shutting the door behind her and heading down the hallway. She took a deep breath and made herself relax because she knew she was being silly earlier when she almost broke down over nothing. A bit of fresh air would do her mind some good and hopefully ease her agitated nerves. The moon was almost full and at the moment it was waxing gibbous, and the light still shone bright over the kingdom. Shadows danced along the walls of buildings and stars twinkled in the dark blue sky up above. It was slightly chilly at night, and Nepeta wrapped her arms around herself and shivered at the coolness. Owls hooted to each other from the trees, a bat flew above the treetops using its echolocation to track insects to eat, frogs croaked in a nearby pond, and fireflies danced in the grass. The nocturnal creatures were quite lively tonight, and Nepeta quietly walked through the town.

She passed by a bar and the raucous sounds of drunken carapacians drifted to her ears. She increased her speed, for Meulin and Equius would both disapprove of her lingering near a bar for too long. Besides, she shouldn't be outside in town in the first place, but it didn't matter now because she was too far from the castle anyways. A few shady carapacians stared after Nepeta, and she kept her chin held high and made sure to keep up a slightly aggressive but stoic face. Looking down with a hunched over posture would surely make her a target to be attacked by someone.

"Hey short stuff, care for a drink?" a drunken Dersite called out to her.

She ignored him and continued on.

A wolf whistle was heard," Hey princess, care to stop and chat for a bit?"

She was in the dangerous part of town, and she had to escape.

"A pretty little lady like you shouldn't be out this late. Why don't I escort you back to my house, and you can stay there until morning," another called out.

Nepeta paid no heed to them and she was now walking briskly in a desperate attempt to escape.

"Sweet cheeks, where do you think you're going?" a tall Dersite stood in front of her.

Nepeta looked left and right and realized that she was surrounded by drunken carapacians.

"I was merely going out for some fresh air, but now I must return to the castle," she responded with her head held high.

"We can escort the pretty little kitty princess back to her home," he grinned crookedly at her.

She shook her head," I can escort myself, thank you."

He slapped an arm around her," Oh come on you pretty little girl. We ain't gonna hurt you. We just wanna take ya home to yer pretty purple decorated castle."

She had to escape; he was very drunk.

"No, I am fine. I can manage on my own."

His arm slid down to her waist and he hugged her close, but Nepeta quickly threw off his arm and bolted. The gang of carapacians chased after her, and she had to take off her heels in order to keep running without tripping and falling. It would be a fatal mistake for her to trip over any obstacle right now, and she hurried back to the castle as fast as her legs could carry her. She finally arrived at the castle, but she did not stop running until she reached her room. Equius was approaching from the opposite end of the hallway, and he stopped near her door.

"Nepeta, what are you doing up so late?"

She was panting hard from all her running and she looked up gratefully to see Equius.

"Nepeta, what's the matter?" he inquired once more.

She promptly burst into tears at that moment, and Equius wrapped a gentle arm around her in confusion and comfort.

"Were you outside?"

"I w-was…I was outside," she sobbed.

"What happened? Are you alright?"

Her voice was shaky as she spoke," I e-ended up wandering into th-the bad side of town," she sniffled," a-and I became surrounded b-by a gang of d-drunken carapacians."

"You know you're not supposed to be outside at night by yourself, Nepeta."

She buried her head into his chest and cried harder," I know! I know! I'm sorry!"

Equius slowly rubbed her back and shushed her gently," Shh…it's alright. I'm not angry with you, Nepeta. I'm just concerned about you. There, there, no need to be so upset. You've learned your lesson, and there's no reason to be harsh with you after a scare like that."

Nepeta hiccupped and finally caught her breath, and Equius gently scooped her up and put her to bed. Nepeta wiped away her tears and Equius placed a light kiss on her forehead. He was about to leave to go to his room, but Nepeta grabbed his arm which signaled that she wanted him to stay with her. He pulled up a chair beside her bed and held her hand as she drifted off to sleep. Equius smiled and soon sleep came to claim him as well.

oOoOoOo

"Oh I'm just so excited because I have so much more evidence now and that really excites me. I thought I was going to faint from excitement from the evidence I found. My you would not believe it! It just made me so happy because I am finally getting closer to finding what is going to save our kingdoms from the rogue carapacians that the clouds have been showing. To think that the answer was hidden so deep into the depths of the castle and goodness that room was gorgeous. It was just so amazing to be in that room and I felt a strong presence there. The high arch of the ceiling, the muted yellow walls, the thin gold swirls on top of the muted yellow, the vanilla colored stone, oh and the pedestal in the center was absolutely gorgeous. Ah the entire room was just so calming to be in, and it holds an unexpected component which I never thought would be used in saving kingdoms. I'm still quite unsure about how it'll be utilized to do anything of that sort, but I'll find out once I find the second half to that scroll. Do you know how much it shocked me to only see half of that scroll sitting in that urn beneath the painting? I was so disappointed to see only half of it, but of course my disappointment went away when I found that other marvelous room I mentioned earlier-"

"Aranea, could you please pass the syrup? I've been trying to get your attention for the past eight minutes, and all you're doing is babbling on and on about some yellow colored room with a pedestal and another room with some dingy old painting and an ancient scroll in some dusty old urn," Vriska cut off her sister in annoyance.

"Now, Vriska, that was very rude. I was in the middle of speaking dear," Aranea chided her gently.

Vriska rolled her eyes," May I pleeeeeeeease have the syrup now?"

Aranea sighed and slid the syrup over to her," You are just as much of a handful as Meenah sometimes, and I wonder how I can put up with both of you."

Vriska flipped her hair over her shoulder," It's because I'm your little sister and you loooooooove me."

Aranea groaned," Yes, yes I know. You could have at least let me finish."

"You tend to ramble a lot, Aranea," Vriska replied as she poured syrup on her pancakes.

"You take after me in rambling too you know," Aranea quipped.

"Ugh. Groan. Don't remind me," Vriska rolled her eyes once more.

"Keep rolling those eyes and they just might roll out of their sockets," Aranea huffed as she took a sip of her morning tea.

"What exactly is going on anyways?" Vriska asked as she ate her pancakes.

"Like I've said before-many times- Prospit and Derse are going to be under siege from rogue carapacians, and I've been trying to find out how we're supposed to defend ourselves against this threat."

"Can't we just fight them?"

"Well no, the clouds showed me a different way to rise up against them."

"You spend too much time staring at the clouds."

"I do not."

"Yes, you do."

"Vriska, I can assure you that I do not spend all my time looking at the clouds."

"Well even if you're not looking at the clouds all the time, you never really get out much."

"What's the point? I can have all the adventure I need in books."

"You can't get everything from just reading books Aranea!"

"Of course I can. It's much less violent in the first place."

Vriska groaned," Sometimes I wonder how I'm related to you in the first place."

"Oh, Vriska, don't be like that."

"You really need to get out more. Go get a matesprit or something to entertain you or something."

"Finding a matesprit for merely entertainment is not quite a good reason for having one in the first place."

"I didn't quite mean it just for entertainment. You need someone who will bring you out to do fun stuff. You're always cooped up in your room for hours on end."

"I don't get out much because nobody likes me. You know that, Vriska. The closest people to me are you and Meenah."

"What about Rufioh?"

Aranea looked down," Well sure he's single right now, but I don't want to have to worry about Damara trying to antagonize me for being with Rufioh."

"Well maybe if you talked to her first or something to see how she would react to you wanting o become his matesprit."

"I never said I wanted to become his matesprit."

"It was implied though."

"It was not."

"Yes, it was."

"No, it wasn't"

"Ha ha, it totally was, Aranea."

"Vriska, we're not doing this again."

"Too late we already did it."

"You are such a child."

Vriska stuck her tongue out at her and Aranea merely rolled her eyes in response.

"Look…I'm done arguing with you right now, so I am leaving," Aranea said standing up and exiting the room.

Vriska crossed her arms and pouted once Aranea left the room. Aranea walked up to her bedroom and started packing things. She needed to travel to Derse, and it was a good excuse for avoiding Vriska for a few days. No one would bother her about spending forever in the library or watching the clouds of Prospit. No one except maybe Meenah would bother her about those things. She was a little tired of people reminding her about those things and tired of being so awkward with people. It was time to take a break from the bright city of Prospit and visit the darker kingdom of Derse. Dresses and undergarments hit the floor as Aranea tossed them out of her closet and she grabbed different pairs of shoes to go along with them. She carefully packed them into a suitcase and brought along a jewelry box just in case; she would not be unprepared should there be a tea party. The half of the scroll that she brought from the room in the passageway was safely kept in an attaché case for protection. The door swung open to reveal Vriska standing in the doorway, but Aranea did not glance her way.

"What are you doing?"

Aranea swiftly walked to the other side of the room to grab a hairbrush," I'm packing. I need to head to Derse for a bit."

Vriska frowned," This isn't because of what happened at breakfast is it?"

"A little of that and a little bit of some other things that I need a break from," she replied curtly.

"You're not serious are you?"

"No, Vriska, I am merely packing things into a suitcase so I can play house," she responded sarcastically.

Vriska was silent for a few moments as Aranea moved about the room gathering things she needed to pack.

"…I'm sorry, Aranea."

"You're not sorry, Vriska."

"I am."

"Well, I'm sorry, but I don't believe you at the moment."

Vriska clenched her fists," Why is it hard for you to believe that I'm genuinely sorry?"

"I've had people apologize to me before and not be sincere about it. Besides you can be quite a handful at times and sometimes I just cannot deal with your behavior."

Aranea finished up her packing and gathered up her luggage. Vriska helped carry some of it and headed downstairs with her sister. Aranea and Vriska then put away the luggage in the carriage and faced each other one last time.

"Be a good girl while I'm gone, and try not to cause too much ruckus, Vriska. I love you…" Aranea hugged her and planted a kiss on top of her head.

Vriska hugged back tightly," I'll do my best. Be safe okay?"

"I shall," Aranea promised before stepping into the carriage and waving goodbye.

Vriska waved back and stood on the cobblestone until the carriage was out of sight. She had a difficult relationship with her older sister, yet she was still close to her.

"I'm sorry, Aranea. I love you too," she murmured to herself then turned to go back inside.

* * *

I could not think of a good title for this chapter, and I apologize if anyone seems too OOC in this fic. R&R~


	3. Lions and Crabs

Huzzah I am back! This chapter took awhile to write due to school, writer's block, and some procrastination. New chapter!

* * *

Chapter 3: Lions and Crabs

"Come digging with me you said. It'll be so much fun you said," Nepeta mildly complained.

"Aren't you all having fun?" Aradia turned around to face her friends.

"Whale we haven't exactly found anything except…well…we've only found dirt and rocks and a huge spider and a snake," Feferi pointed out.

Meulin stood up straight and popped her back," ARADIA DEAR, I DON'T MEAN TO BE RUDE, BUT WE'VE BEEN AT THIS FUR FOUR HOURS . I'M ALREADY TOO TIRED TO DO ANYTHING ELSE."

"It was a bit fun at furrst, but we're not really used to this and it became boring," Nepeta admitted.

Aradia smiled," Oh it's no big deal I understand. I just wanted to hang out with you all for a bit, but lately I've been feeling that something important is buried here somewhere. It's okay though, we should all take a break for now. "

All four girls stretched and sat down on the lush green grass near the site they had dug. The wind blew softly through the air, and the girls' hair billowed out gracefully. Nepeta flopped onto her back, Meulin closed her eyes, and Feferi leaned back against the tree she was sitting in front of. Aradia brought her hair to one side of her head and smoothed it out as she began braiding it. She had woken up her friends at six in the morning and it was now ten. She knew they would get tired of digging way before she did, but that was fine with her. There was something nagging at the back of her mind, however, that something important was buried under the specific spot she had dug with her friends. It felt like an invisible force was enticing her to find whatever it was buried under all that dirt.

"I wish something interesting would happen. It's been a bit boring around here lately," Meulin murmured.

"I was almost harassed by drunken carapacians last night," Nepeta spoke bluntly.

Meulin sat up with a start and Aradia and Feferi looked at her with surprise," YOU WHAT?!"

Nepeta shrugged," It was no big deal really. I ran all the way back to the castle, got freaked out so much that I cried, and then I had Equius stay in my room while I slept."

Meulin blinked," THAT IS A BIG DEAL, NEPETA. DO YOU KNOW WHAT COULD HAVE HAPPENED TO YOU? YOU KNOW YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE-"

"I know! I know ok, Meulin? I know I was so stupid for going out at night and wandering into the bad side of town," Nepeta cut her off sharply.

Meulin flinched and frowned slightly," NEPETA…I'M JUST WORRIED ABOUT YOU OK? I WANT YOU TO BE SAFE JUST LIKE EQUIUS DOES."

Nepeta huffed and closed her eyes," Well…maybe I'm just tired of being babied. I mean it's not like almost getting harassed is what I wanted, but I merely wanted to walk around at night by myself. Instead I ended up being scared half to death."

"You're so brave though, Nepeta. Don't doubt yourself about your courage and bravery. You're a strong, independent young lady," Feferi put in.

"Besides it really wouldn't have been such a good idea to try taking down an intoxicated carapacian. It is perfectly okay to run away from those sorts of things. I'm pretty sure I would have a breakdown too if that happened to me," Aradia reassured her.

Nepeta nodded and stood up stretching," Well aside from last night, has anyone noticed that they've been acting weird?"

"Oh you've noticed that too? I thought I was going crazy!" Feferi exclaimed.

A rustle from the bushes nearby was heard and all four girls froze in place. Several Dersite and Prospitian carapacians stood before the girls armed with various weapons. Aradia reached for one of the pickaxes she had brought with them and readied herself to fight, and Meulin, Nepeta, and Feferi grabbed the other tools lying on the ground. A tall Dersite raised his spiked club to attack, but Aradia swung the pickaxe and knocked the club out of his hand and began to run away with the others. All four high-tailed it back to the castle as fast as their legs could carry them in order to escape the rogues. They rushed past Equius and nearly knocked him over as they all bolted upstairs to Feferi's bedroom. Equius looked after them and scratched his head in confusion, and Eridan exchanged confused glances with him. Aradia, Meulin, Nepeta, and Feferi arrived at Feferi's bedroom and slammed the door shut behind them. They collapsed to the floor panting and exhausted from running so hard from the rogues. A knock was heard at the door, and the girls immediately backed away from the door and huddled together for safety from what could be behind the door. None of them had locked it and another knock resounded from the door as they cowered in fear. Soon the knob was turning, and the girls braced themselves for whomever or whatever was on the other side. All four started screaming at the top of their lungs as the Black Queen walked into the room stoically, and they stood there screaming for some time before quieting.

"Oh uh hello, Your Majesty," Aradia spoke lowering her pickaxe, "how are you doing?"

"Well I was coming in to tell you girls that a ball is to be hosted at the castle in a week or so, but I was greeted with terrified screaming. All is well though since you've stopped screaming. I am not angry with you girls," the Black Queen responded.

The girls gasped with excitement and chattered enthusiastically amongst themselves.

"I see you ladies are taking the announcement well. Also, the Prospitian royals are coming as well, so you will have more familiar people to dance with," she added.

"THANK YOU FUR TELLING US, YOUR MAJESTY," Meulin thanked her.

"It was no trouble really," the Black Queen said before leaving the room.

"OH I'M SO EXCITED! THERE WILL BE TONS OF DANCING!" Meulin squealed.

"I wonder if I'll be able to get Sollux to dance," Aradia laughed.

Nepeta sighed," At least you'll purrobably have better luck than me with Karkat."

"Well if he's going to be crabby about it then I'll have to persuade him to dance with you!" Feferi giggled.

"You would do that furr me, Fefurry?"

"Of course I would! Besides, It would allow you to confess your feelings for him!"

"Thank you so much!"

Once more the door swung open, but this time Aranea stood in the hallway," Hello there!"

"MOG MOG MOG MOG MOG ARANEA'S HERE!" Meulin squealed and hugged her tightly.

"Aranea!" the other three shouted as they rushed over to give her hugs as well.

"It's so good to see you again!"

"What are you doing here in Derse?"

"It's been so long since you've visited!"

Aranea laughed," Well I needed to take a break from certain issues and drama, so I decided to come to Derse. Well actually I need to speak with Aradia for a bit if you don't mind."

"You need to speak with me? Whatever for?" Aradia asked.

"It's an important matter that I feel needs to be discussed with you," she replied.

Aradia nodded and followed Aranea out of the room and down the hallway. The other three girls headed out of the room and went their separate ways as well. Aranea ended up making her way to the castle library with Aradia.

"Oh dear me, it seems that I cannot stay away from libraries for too long," she laughed with embarrassment," I'm not quite sure that's entirely healthy."

"Oh it's alright I don't mind it. If it makes you feel comfortable then that's fine," Aradia smiled.

"Thank you, Aradia. By the way how are your archaeological finds going? I know you're into all that archaeology and such."

"Ah indeed I am! I haven't exactly found anything new lately, but all that digging takes awhile which is fine with me considering how much I love it. There does seem to be this one exact spot that I feel particularly drawn to, and I don't have any idea as to why that is. I wonder if something important is buried underneath there."

"Interesting, because I found a secret passageway in the Prospitian library one day, and it led me to this strange room with half of a scroll in an urn under a picture. I don't even know what on earth it's supposed to mean though from the half I have though."

"That is strange. Have you noticed the strange behavior of the carapacians lately? I mean just a few minutes ago Feferi, Nepeta, Meulin, and I were chased by a group of them. It's strange because they have never tried to attack us before, and they are not supposed to by the king and queen's orders. I know they can seem cold and aloof to us royalty because it's in their nature, but the king and queen really do care about us."

Aranea nodded," Yes, the Prospitian clouds forewarned me about the carapacians gathering for rogue attacks against us. I have no idea why that is, but have you heard anything from the horrorterrors recently?"

"No, I have not conversed with them recently. Meenah and Feferi usually speak with them the most because they have the closest connection with them even though they only communicate through dreams. I'm sure at least Feferi would have told me if they had anything important to say, but she has not mentioned anything remotely close to what you brought up just now."

"Well just be sure to be on your guard. They could strike at any moment and possibly attempt to kill us."

"Surely they wouldn't attack us at the upcoming ball right? It's against the law for any fights to be started at a ball or any special event, but considering how they've been acting recently they might not listen. That would be quite a shame if the ball were to be ruined."

"Did you say a ball?"

"Yes why?"

"The Black Queen is hosting a ball at a time like this?"

"Well surely she doesn't-"

"She has to be insane! She has to be mad! She's hosting a ball in a time of crisis? What if we are to be attacked at the ball? What would happen to us then? Sure we're tough stuff, but twenty-four trolls against who knows how many rogue carapacians?"

"Aranea, please just calm-"

"NO! I can't calm down! Not when there's carapacians threatening to attack us at any moment, and we're to be dressing up all fancy and elegant and goofing off!"

"Aranea, I think you might be over-"

"I am not overreacting either! I am perfectly fine! I just can't seem to grasp why she would do such a thing at-"

Aradia cut off Aranea with a sharp slap then stared at her wide-eyed," I- I um. I'm sorry!"

Aranea stood dazed for a few moments then recomposed herself," No, thank you I needed that. I was overreacting wasn't I?"

"You were a bit."

"I'm sorry. I came here to relax a bit more and relieve myself of some stress, but I suppose that didn't work out too well did it?"

"I suppose not, but at least you're not freaking out anymore."

"I really do need to calm down a bit more don't I? I think I can be a little uptight sometimes."

"We all have our flaws, and we just have to work them out."

"Indeed that is true. I could go for a walk; would you care to join me?"

"That sounds lovely."

oOoOoOo

"I'm starting to think that maybe my affections furr him are silly."

"WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT?"

"I- I don't know. I just really want him to be happy, but I'm not entirely sure that Terezi is making him happy. I'm too scared to interfere with their relationship though."

"NEPETA, YOU SHOULD AT LEAST TRY. HOW DO YOU TRULY FEEL ABOUT HIM? HOW DO YOU THINK YOU'D BE ABLE TO MAKE HIM HAPPY?"

"Well…I liked him at furrst beclaws I thought he was just so adorably grumpy all the time! Then I realized that I really like his curly hair and his facial features. I guess that's a really weird thing to say."

"I'M SURE IT'S NOT THAT CREEPY. BESIDES I'M THE ONLY ONE 'LISTENING' TO YOU RIGHT NOW!"

Nepeta laughed," I guess so. I think he needs someone who can shower him with affection though. Like he needs someone who can give him the attention he needs. I'm not saying he's like some pet or anything, but I just want him to be able to be happy. I want him to be able to loosen up a bit and not be so irritable all the time. Even if he's grouchy most of the time, I know he truly cares for people deep down. I just want to show him that I love him, and if he needs someone to talk to then I'll be there furr him."

"THEN MAYBE YOU SHOULD TELL HIM HOW YOU FEEL SOMETIME. MAYBE GET HIM ALONE SOMEWHERE AND THEN YOU TWO CAN TALK ABOUT IT. I'M SURE HE'LL LISTEN TO YOU!"

Nepeta smiled and nodded," Thanks for listening to me, Meulin. Oh wait I mean…"

"OH IT'S ALRIGHT! I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TRYING TO SAY!"

"Purrhaps I could talk to him at the upcoming ball. Maybe during some slow dance or whatefurr I could talk to him about how I feel."

"MOG! I CAN SEE IT NOW! HE IS TALKING WITH HIS FURRENDS OR WHOMEFURR , AND YOU TURN TO WALK DOWN THE STAIRWAY INTO THE BALLROOM. YOU'RE WEARING A BEAUTIFUL DRESS AND LOOKING ABSOLUTELY STUNNING IN IT! JUST EVERYTHING ABOUT THE DRESS MAKES YOU LOOK ABSOLUTELY AMAZING! HE TURNS AND SPOTS YOU AT THE TOP OF THE STAIRS AS YOU BEGIN YOUR DESCENT, AND HE IS IN AWE OF YOUR BEAUTY! YOU'RE SMILING AS YOUDESCEND THE STAIRS AND YOU GRACEFULLY GLIDE FORWARDS AS SOON AS YOU REACH THE FINAL STEP. HE APPROACHES YOU SLOWLY AND COMPLIMENTS YOU ON YOUR DRESS. HE EXTENDS HIS HAND AND WANTS YOU TO DANCE WITH HIM, AND YOU ACCEPT. HE TAKES YOU TO THE CENTER OF THE BALLROOM, AND YOU BEGIN A LOVELY WALTZ AND-"

"Ok I get it. He's going to do something extremely romantic and eventually we'll start dancing together," Nepeta laughed.

"AWW YOU DIDN'T LET ME FINISH MY FANTASY!"

"I'm sorry!"

"HEE HEE NOT TO WORRY I'M NOT TOO BOTHERED BY IT."

The day of the ball was approaching soon, and eventually the other trolls from Prospit arrived at the castle. The Maryams were busy sorting out everyone's clothing and making sure everything fit perfectly and making any final touches or changes. Everyone else settled into their guest rooms and caught up with each other on news. The Black King and Queen were conversing with the White King and Queen in the throne room as the castle servants milled about cleaning up for the ball. In recent days, any sign of the rogue carapacians had disappeared, but Aranea and Aradia were still wary of the upcoming danger.

Karkat stood in one corner of the room he was in and watched quietly as Terezi sat with Latula and Vriska on the floor. Nepeta walked in and saw where Karkat stood and debated on whether she should approach him or not. Her sister gently nudged her from behind, and Nepeta turned her head to face her. Meulin smiled and indicated with her head to go over and talk to Karkat, so Nepeta nodded and headed over to the Prospitian troll. Karkat looked over to Nepeta as she approached him and thought about what he would say to her when she spoke.

"The Dersite princess appurroaches the Prospitian prince and greets him cheerfully! Hello, Karkat!"

He rolled his eyes in annoyance," Hello, Nepeta."

"The Dersite princess wishes to know why Mr. Vantas is looking purrticularly crabby today."

"The Prospitian prince wishes the cat troll would stop roleplaying every single time she approaches him," he growled back.

She looked down embarrassed,"…I'm sorry."

He tensed up in surprise," Whoa wait what?"

She looked up at him slightly confused," I-I said I was sorry…for roleplaying and using stupid cat puns."

"You're serious? Usually you don't let something like that get you down, and you continue roleplaying and using your stupid cat puns until you drive me up a wall."

"I uh…ha! The Dersite princess was merely joking with the Prospitian prince about being upset! She was trying to see how he'd react!"

_Or she was denying that she had been upset for even the most fleeting of moments._

He glared at her," That's not funny! Man you're so weird sometimes! Just leave me alone, Nepeta."

She looked at him with concern," What's the matter, Karkat?"

"There's nothing wrong with me. I'm just being my grumpy self as usual. Just leave."

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what's going on."

"I'm not obligated to tell you anything!"

"Well, I know that, but you seem genuinely upset about something. No, I am not talking about you getting mad at me not leaving."

He growled softly," Nepeta Leijon, go away. I am not in the mood for dealing with you right now. In fact, I'm getting fed up with your presence! Why can't you just leave me to sulk in peace huh? Why do you have to be such a nosy person? Just quit being ridiculous and leave because I sure am not going to tell you what's the matter with me!"

She stubbornly pressed on, "Well you can't keep everything hidden you know! You have to talk to someone you know!"

The next thing Nepeta knew was that she was grabbed roughly by the shoulders, and she heard a squeak of surprise escape her lips. Karkat slammed her roughly against the wall, and Nepeta stared at him in shock because Karkat wasn't normally physically violent with the person he was angry with. He was glaring at her and looked genuinely angry-rather than crabby- as he had her pinned by her shoulders. Nepeta wondered if she would be even more frightened if Karkat's irises had filled in with candy red; her heart was racing rapidly as she dreaded the words that would soon be tumbling out of his mouth. She felt her face growing hot with embarrassment as she realized that the whole room had gone silent, and she knew they were all staring even though Karkat blocked her view of everyone else.

"Back off, Leijon, I don't need you sticking your kitty shipping nose into my business. I am sick and tired of you acting the way you do with your stupid cat puns, stupid roleplaying, naïve view of every single thing, and your stupid tackle pouncing! Just lay off will you?!" He snarled.

"I-I…Karkat there's no need to-"

"JUST DO AS I SAY, NEPETA!" He yelled at her.

She shut her mouth and nodded meekly while averting her eyes from his face to the floor. Karkat stormed out of the room irritably, and Nepeta stood by the wall not daring to lift her eyes to the other twenty-two trolls in the room staring at her. Equius looked like he was about to break a wall in two, but Horuss laid a hand on his shoulder to keep him from doing anything rash. Meulin crossed the room and stood in front of her sister with a concerned look on her face. Nepeta looked up at Meulin, and she merely stood there sympathetically. She quietly exited the room and headed upstairs, and Meulin followed after her. The room was completely silent with shock and surprise at what they all just witnessed.

Nepeta quickly ran to her room and didn't care about the tears rolling down her cheeks, but she kept a straight face and did not stop until she reached her room. Meulin followed quickly behind and quietly closed the door as she made it into Nepeta's room. Nepeta crossed over to her canopy bed and slid her heels off then curled up into a ball in the middle. Diluted olive tears rolled down her cheeks and she sniffled occasionally, but she never said a word or broke down sobbing. Meulin sat beside her and rubbed her back while telling her that it would be okay if she broke down crying, but Nepeta stayed silent. She knew she had gone too far and wished she hadn't been so stubborn and persistent. Now Karkat was furious with her and, at this point, it appeared that she would never have a chance to show him how she felt. She closed her eyes and lay still; she kept quiet as she observed everything through her closed eyes. Meulin's fingers were softly stroking her hair, and she began to hum softly to calm her sister. Nepeta thought the sheets smelled nice and were soft to lie down on; she breathed in and exhaled slowly.

Her feet were throbbing slightly from running in her heels, so it probably was not the wisest thing to do. She didn't care though as long as she was able to escape the embarrassment from that room with everyone else in there. Her hand rested near face and her fingers gently curled into the sheets. Meulin let out a yawn, slipped off her own heels, and lay down next to Nepeta. The sun was setting, so it would not be strange for the two Leijon sisters to fall asleep at this time. Nepeta felt her sister curving around her and bringing her into a firm hug. She relaxed and fell asleep, and Meulin drifted off to sleep not too long afterwards.

Karkat had locked himself in his guest room and was angrily berating himself for slamming Nepeta against the wall and yelling at her. He could blame it on her being persistent, his own irritation, or anything else for that matter. He was angry with himself, however, and perhaps she'd never want to speak with him again. The ball was coming up in two days, and he'd probably be standing where the refreshments were unless some lady took pity on the poor sap he was. He knew he had done the absolute most idiotic thing ever by yelling at her and especially in front of a large group of other people. It was not the smartest idea to do that when her sister and moirail were in the room as well, and he could only hope that Equius would not break his neck in his sleep. He was genuinely sorry and regretful that he did it, but he wasn't sure how he was going to apologize to Nepeta and if she'd forgive him.

He saw the sun going down and decided that it would be best for him to get some rest before it got too late. He wasn't tired, however, and decided to walk around for a bit. Hopefully, no one would be wandering the hallways, and he would not have to deal with anyone asking about what the heck happened earlier. It wasn't good for him to be avoiding the subject, but he didn't want to have to deal with someone making him feel even guiltier than he already was. Tomorrow or whenever he could find her, he would apologize to Nepeta for acting rudely towards her. _Back off, Leijon, I don't need you sticking your kitty shipping nose into my business. _He thought to himself. He groaned and smacked his head against the wall. He'd really hurt her feelings, and she had every right to be upset at him. He walked down the hallway in silence and was reminded of why he didn't mind Prospit so much. It was just so dark inside the castle hallways. All of the purple décor and such made the hallways seem much darker than they should be, and frankly it creeped him out a little.

The hallways were clear of anyone who might be wandering around, and Karkat felt relieved and at the same time he felt a little nervous. He wondered how his friends living here could possibly stand this place and not only the dark halls of the castle but the whispers of the horrorterrors in their dreams. He admitted that at least Feferi and Meenah were most likely not scared of the dark and the horroterrors, and Eridan and Cronus might not be freaked out either. He supposed that everyone else had gotten used to living here all their lives and that the darkness and horrorterrors didn't bother them as much. As long as nothing weird moved or the lights flickered on out of nowhere he would be fine. The sound of footsteps drifted to his ears, and Karkat took out his sickle just in case it was an attacker. The incoming footsteps turned the corner to reveal the stocky build of the White King. Karkat relaxed and put away his sickle as the White King approached him.

"Good evening, Karkat, how are you?" he asked smiling amicably.

"I'm doing fine, Your Majesty," Karkat replied.

"That's good. By the way, what happened earlier? The Black King, Black Queen, my wife, and I all heard you yelling, and it sounded like you were yelling at young Miss Leijon?"

Karkat looked down," Yes sir, I lost my temper and got really angry with Nepeta. I never intended to be that harsh with her, but I guess I sort of snapped a bit. I really hurt her feelings, and it's my entire fault for not controlling my anger."

"I see. Care to take a walk with me, Karkat?"

The young troll nodded and proceeded down the hallway with the White King. They walked all the way to the doors that led out to the gardens behind the castle and stepped out into the moonlight. The moon would be shining full again in two more nights, and the stars were as bright as ever awash in the caliginous sky. The air smelled crisp and clean; an owl's hoot rang out from a nearby tree. The White King found a bench in the castle gardens and sat down, and Karkat sat down beside him. A fountain stood behind them and water quietly spilled forth from the spouts. They sat together in silence, and Karkat turned his head to see if the White King was going to say something. The White King said nothing for awhile then finally broke the silence.

"Nepeta is a Leo is she not?"

"Yes."

"You are a Cancer, correct?"

"I am, sir."

"I see."

"Your Majesty, what does this have to do with anything?"

The White King pointed up to the sky," Do you know about the twelve animals and objects which reign in the sky?"

"What?"

"I am talking about the beings such as the Ram, the Goat, the Water-bearer, and the Twins. You know what I mean, correct?"

"Oh you mean the constellations?"

"Yes, there are two specific constellations I am referring to."

"The Crab and the Lion?"

"Precisely."

"What about them, Your Majesty?"

"Confinis."

"….Confinis? What the heck is confinis?"

"Confinis is Latin for 'beside' or 'adjacent to'. It is a concept of 'togetherness'."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You'll find out when the time has come, Karkat. In the meantime, make sure to apologize to Miss Leijon. I am sure she still cares for you and wants to make you happy. She's a strong girl, but she's very sweet. Try asking her to dance the night of the ball alright? Good night, Karkat, sleep well," the White King said before leaving to head back inside.

"I- what- but she- huh?! Your Majesty!" Karkat protested in confusion.

He shook his head and stood up, for it was getting late and he needed to go to bed. Stupid, cryptic words of wisdom. He was still going to apologize to Nepeta tomorrow.

* * *

I apologize for any weird/off characterization. I decided to tie in a little bit of Hanyuudesu/Horizon/Ashley Lyon's original song "Confinis" near the end of this chapter watch?v=HJPqT3t8d74 . Little reminder that this is an AU so Derse and Prospit are kingdoms in the land of Skaia and not yellow and purple moons/planets floating in the Incipisphere.


	4. Cat Waltz

Chapter 4: Cat Waltz

The next day was busier than the last as the castle servants continued setting up decorations and cleaning up the castle for the ball. Everything was going smoothly and no major problems arose as things were coming together. Porrim and Kanaya busied themselves by fussing over everyone's outfits and making sure that everything fit well, looked nice, felt comfortable, and that any last changes were made. Some of the others were a bit aggravated and irritable themselves from being fussed over by the Maryam sisters, but they all had to deal with it. Karkat was anxious to get his fitting over and done with, so that he could apologize to Nepeta for his unusually more aggressive behavior that he displayed the other day. He searched the castle high and low for the cat-loving troll, but she could never seem to be found anywhere. He was growing a bit exasperated and antsy because he really hoped to apologize to her, and he did _not _to deal with her freakishly strong, sweaty, horse-obsessed moirail. He did his best by asking the servants if they had seen her around and even asked Meulin if she'd seen her sister but to no avail.

"Are you looking for her, Karkat?" a familiar voice called from behind.

He whirled around to see Terezi," Yeah, I'm trying to find her, so I can apologize to her for yesterday."

She leaned forward and rested her arms on the head of her cane," Good luck finding her. Nepeta's pretty good at hiding when she really doesn't want to be found by anyone or wants to be left alone. I always find her though as well as Equius. Pretty sure you wouldn't want an encounter with him though."

He frowned," Why do you have to be so difficult, Terezi?"

"I'm not being difficult, Karkat. Listen, I'm not sure that our relationship was exactly working out in the first place. I'm pretty sure we weren't even in a matespritship in the first place either."

He lunged forward and kissed her, and she allowed him to. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close, but she did not respond to him. Karkat pulled away and searched Terezi's face for any sign of affection.

She sighed and shook her head," I'm sorry. I don't feel anything anymore."

He nodded and leaned back against the wall," I didn't feel anything either…"

Her head turned towards his direction," You should give her a chance. She really does love you. She's scared to admit it because she's afraid to mess up what we 'have together'. Of course you know how that's been going for us."

He sighed," I don't even know if I'll even like her in that way though. She's nice and all, but she roleplays constantly and does the cat puns and her moirail is scary enough as it is and-"

"Karkat, you're just making excuses. Do you legitimately have something against being with her?"

"I…I guess I don't. I just…I don't know."

"Find her, Karkat. Talk to her. Apologize. She wants to talk to you about her feelings, but she's scared to. You have to be the one who makes the first move."

"Are you sure she'll want to listen to anything I have to say to her?"

"Of course she'll listen! Do you not understand what I've been trying to tell you?"

"No, I understand sorry," He turned to leave," One more thing, Terezi."

"What is it?"

"We're not together anymore, but we're still friends right?"

She promptly smacked him lightly on the head with her cane," Why would you ask that? Just because we ended our weird 'relationship' doesn't mean we can't still be friends. Now go and find her, Karkat."

He nodded with a slight smile then walked away to search for Nepeta. Terezi smiled as he left then went on about her business. Karkat continued walking down the corridors and checking in each room for Nepeta, but he was still having no luck. He began to head back to Nepeta's room to see if she had gone there while he had been searching in other places; he'd checked her room the first time and she had not been in there. The door was not completely closed, and he grabbed the handle and slowly turned it. Something crashed into him, and he was sent flying across the floor of the hallway. On top of his torso sat the female troll he'd been looking for all day, and her face immediately turned pale as soon as she realized who it was.

"Dang it, Leijon, would you please get off my ribcage?"

Nepeta nodded and slid off of Karkat allowing him to sit up properly.

"Are you alright? You look like you just saw Equius' 'fine art' or something."

She looked down in embarrassment," I-I'm fine, Karkat."

He sighed," Man, this is not how I wanted this to go. I came to apologize to you, and I've already upset you."

She looked up again," You came to apologize? It was my fault though. I kept pushing you to tell me what was wrong with you when you already told me to cut it out."

"I know, but I was a jerk to you by slamming you against the wall. I lost my temper, and I was horrible for yelling at you like that. I'm so sorry, Nepeta. I'm not the best at apologizing or not being so crabby, but I'm doing the best I can right now."

"It's alright, Karkat, at least you came to apologize."

"It was stupid for me to do that, and I'm pretty sure you felt embarrassed in front of everyone."

She quickly hugged him," I know you're sorry, and I'm grateful for that."

He hugged her back awkwardly," You're welcome."

"How are you and Terezi doing?"

"Oh uh…we're doing okay I guess."

"Well that's good! Listen…I don't want you breaking her heart. I know she's strong, but she has feelings too. I don't want her to get hurt, Karkat."

"Wait what?"

"Just be considerate of her feelings okay? I know she said that you guys have been having a rocky relationship recently, but I know you two can fix it. Besides, if you need any help then feel free to ask me how to handle being with her! I'd be happy to help!"

"Oh well, Nepeta, we-"

"Nepeta…" Equius said walking over.

"Yes, Equius?"

"I'm feeling a bit stressed out…do you mind helping me relax?"

"Yes, I will get right on that, Equius. I have to go now, Karkat, but remember what I said about Terezi!"

"Nepeta, I-"

She leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before departing with Equius," Good Luck, Karkitty!"

Karkat sat on the floor dumbfounded as he watched Nepeta walk down the hallway with Equius. He groaned and smacked his head against the wall in frustration. That had not gone as he had planned; he succeeded in apologizing to her as he originally wanted but did not tell her that he and Terezi were over. Now he would have to wait until later to tell her about it unless he saw her again sometime throughout the day, but who knew when that would be? He sighed and stood up straightening out his slightly disheveled clothes from Nepeta's tackle pounce. Man she was really cute when she pounced on people even if he almost had the air knocked out of him and had been sent flying across the floor. He blushed in embarrassment as he thought about her. Maybe he really was interested in her after all, and maybe, just maybe they would become matesprits. The day ended once again, but Karkat did not get to talk to Nepeta again because she was either busy with something else or not close enough to be spoken to.

Morning came and sunlight shone through the windows of the castle, and the servants once more busied themselves in final preparations for the ball later in the evening. Many different aromas drifted out of the kitchen as food was being cooked and prepared for the night. The Maryam sisters began the task of helping everyone get ready for the night. They instructed the guys how to put on things and what they would assist with putting on later, and they sent them off in order to begin with the girls.

"The first thing we shall start on is nails," Porrim announced.

"There are twelve of us which means that's two hundred forty nails to paint."

"Seariously, Serket, why are you counting how many nails we have to get painted?"

"I was just saying that it'll take awhile to paint and dry, Meenah."

Kanaya looked to Porrim," She's right though. We still have to get them all dressed and have their hair done, and accessories, and makeup."

"We don't have to go through all that trouble then. We could just wear our dresses and a little makeup and simple hair-dos," Aradia suggested.

Both Porrim and Kanaya stared at her in shock and disbelief, and Aradia smiled nervously.

"Aradia dear, you know that is simply not acceptable for a ball and especially since Porrim and I are getting to dress all of you up beautifully."

Feferi smiled and placed her hand on Aradia's shoulders," I'm sure she didn't mean to say that! We all know how much you two like dolling us up, so just do your very best! I'm pretty sure there are at least some servants around the castle who can help you out with getting us ready."

"Oh yes, I shall look for assistance right away. Kanaya, please start selecting colors while I am absent."

"I will."

Kanaya instructed the other girls to sit in the chairs set out for them then began walking by with a large selection of nail polish colors for the girls to choose. She helped them find color ranges that would either complement or contrast well with their dresses. Porrim arrived with some help, and the nail painting began shortly after all the colors had been chosen.

"My nails feel really weird. This isn't natural," Nepeta said staring at her nails as they were being painted.

"It always feels strange to have a layer of nail polish on for about one or two days, but eventually the strange feeling goes away," Kanaya explained.

"I don't see why we have to wear it in the first place. There's no reason to," Vriska scowled.

"Isn't it nice to wear some color for a change, Vriska?" Aranea asked.

"I guess so."

"Ooh I can't wait to see how the guys react!" Feferi piped up.

"Aw who cares about what the guys think?" Meenah rolled her eyes.

"You can still look pretty and not care what the guys think if you want to," Feferi replied.

Meulin groaned," CAN'T WE JUST ALL ENJOY GETTING GIRLIED UP WITHOUT ANY COMPLAINTS?"

"Meulin's right. Let's just all calm down and relax. It's not like we do this all the time, so there's no reason to be upset," Porrim gently chided.

Eventually the girls' nails succeeded in getting painted and dried, and the next thing was to get their dresses on. All twelve proceeded to their respective bedrooms to get dressed. Meulin walked into Nepeta's room to check on her sister's progress in getting dress. Nepeta stood in front of her mirror having slight issues with tying her sash around her waist, and Meulin walked over to help her with it. Nepeta stood patiently as Meulin unraveled it carefully and tied it into a snug bow which rested on her lower back. Meulin then signed to Nepeta-she did not want to be yelling at her sister and draw attention to her bedroom- about what she wanted done with her hair.

"Well I would like fur it to be straightened but curled at the ends."

Meulin nodded and had Nepeta sit down at her makeup table as she grabbed a comb and Nepeta's hair straightener. Nepeta stared at what little makeup she had, for she did not wear makeup often. She began applying base to her face while Meulin began to straighten her hair. She wondered if Terezi ever wore any makeup around Karkat and if he liked it; maybe she could look just as pretty to him as Terezi did. She questioned Meulin about whether she should put on eye shadow or not, and Meulin encouraged her to wear some. A light sparkly olive eye shadow graced her eyelids and soon black mascara defined her lashes; she wanted to put on lipstick. She was lacking red.

"Aranea, I need you to do my hair," Vriska spoke as she walked into her sister's guest room.

Aranea finished up a few touches to her face and turned around," Alright sit over here, Vriska."

Vriska looked at her sister in slight surprise then nodded and walked over to sit. She had never been one for fashion or beauty-although she did wear mascara and lipstick everyday- but occasionally she would allow Kanaya to make her model dresses. She knew her sister had always been quite pretty, but she did not think she herself would ever feel self-conscious about her looks. Walking into Aranea's room, she had never expected her sister to look so...perfect. Aranea began brushing Vriska's usually messy hair as the younger Serket sat in front of her. Vriska stared quietly at her sister in the reflection of the mirror on the makeup table. Aranea seemed to have curves in all the right places, but Vriska felt self-conscious despite being well-endowed and had good curves herself. Her sister's hair was curled delicately around her face, she wore contacts instead of her usual glasses, and the dress she wore fit her body perfectly and accented her curves very well. Vriska felt a little jealous of her sister's looks and wished she looked just as elegant as Aranea. Sure, Aranea was a major bookworm with a habit of rambling and expositing on things that most of the time other people did not really care for, but in the end she was the brains _and_ the beauty.

"You have such long, pretty hair, Vriska, I'm a little jealous," Aranea smiled as she braided Vriska's hair.

Vriska hunched her shoulders," Oh yeah I suppose it's pretty. It's not all that great though."

"Don't say that! It's beautiful! I really wish you'd take care of it more often. It's so long and you just look so beautiful with it!"

"You're so much prettier than me, Aranea."

"Some say I'm too pretty for my own good…They say a girl with a body like me is bound to be taken advantage of," Aranea murmured as she finished braiding Vriska's hair.

"They are only idiots who don't know any better."

"I'm also told that I'm ugly sometimes, but I suppose I'm fine with it. "

"Don't say that."

"Why not?"

"You're soooooooo much prettier than I am."

"If you say so."

"Don't let anyone walk over you like you're a doormat. You're beautiful, and that's coming from the girl who's not exactly the nicest person in the land of Skaia."

Aranea sighed and hugged Vriska close," You're right I'm being silly, but so are you," she tilted her chin upwards," You're just as pretty as I am, but in your own body dear. Don't doubt yourself."

Vriska nodded and reciprocated Aranea's hug, which she really didn't do that often. Aranea kissed her head affectionately then stepped back and lead Vriska out of the room.

oOoOoOo

The evening soon arrived and soon the nobility of the kingdom arrived as well as a good number of the common people. The Black King and Queen made their entrance with the White King and Queen down the stairs and into the ballroom. Classical music drifted through the air as the guests and royalty danced upon the glossy ballroom floor and the bright chandeliers hung from the ceiling above. Skirts billowed out gracefully like flower petals dancing upon a calming spring breeze as the ladies danced. Everything was an enchanting mess of whirling colors and bright lights shining, and everyone was having a wonderful time. Karkat stood off to the side near the refreshments table casually sipping punch and watching everyone else. Occasionally, Kanaya or one of the other girls would ask him to dance, and he would accept, however, he would resume his position by the refreshments table. He wondered if he should just retire to bed for the night because there was no point in wasting his time standing like some poor sap beside the refreshments table. He had to admit that the food and the punch were pretty delicious as he took another sip.

His eyes drifted over to the staircase to see a slightly exasperated Meulin descend the stairs for the third time in an hour. He wondered why she looked so upset and if Nepeta had anything to do with it. In fact, he hadn't seen the younger Leo troll the whole time he'd been downstairs. Maybe she wasn't coming to the ball because she was avoiding having to see Karkat again. He sighed and stared at the ground quietly. A certain violet blooded seadweller was making his way over to the refreshments table.

"Wwell hello there, Karkat, I see you're still standing by the punch bowl," he greeted.

"Shut up, fishface."

"Seriously though what's the matter? Wouldn't you rather be dancing with a pretty young lady?"

"No, actually I would rather continue standing by the punch bowl and stare at the shiny floor and the eye burning lights. It's much more entertaining than stumbling around like a newborn fawn trying to walk on a frozen lake with its gangly legs and making myself look even more stupid than I already look."

"I see you're enjoying yourself. Wwell I guess there wwas really no point in coming to check on you considerin' how engrossed you are wwith the punch bowwl. Just don't try hitting on the punch bowwl, or I'll really be concerned about your mental health."

"You know what? Maybe I _will _start hitting on the punch bowl fishbreath," He turned around to face the punchbowl sitting on the table in all of its red, fruit-tasting glory," Hey sweetcheeks got a minute to spare? You're looking pretty fine tonight wearing that pretty little red number."

"Karkat, no please stop."

"What was that? Oh thank you! I've got the most attractive red tie out of anyone else in this room."

"You are slowwly losing your sanity."

Karkat ran his hands through his hair," I guess I did a pretty good job choosing what to wear tonight. Good thing Kanaya was such a great help."

"Karkat, the punch bowwl is not going to respond."

"Shh! She's shy okay? Just leave the smooth talking to me sea hipster."

Eridan slapped his hand to his face in frustration and turned his attention to the staircase where a certain Leo troll stood overlooking the crowd.

"Hey, Kar, Nep's at the top of the stairs."

"Really? You like rom-coms too? I had no idea! Man we are just so perfect for each other!"

"Kar, seriously stop trying to seduce the fruit punch."

"You are just the prettiest little thing you know that? What was your name again?"

"KARKAT!" Eridan yelled in order to snap Karkat out of his flirting.

"WHAT?!"

Eridan grabbed Karkat by the shoulders and pointed him towards the top of the stairs. Red heels slowly graced the stairs as they descended and light green fabric swished over creamy gray legs as they moved. A candy red sash was girded around the waist with the tailing ends drifting out behind and a silver cancer necklace dangled at the neck; Aranea had not needed it any longer so she gave it away. She was smiling despite being nervous, but she still walked gracefully down the stairs and kept her balance with one hand on the railing. Karkat did not notice when his jaw dropped in surprise and his eyes widened in surprise, but Eridan reached over and closed his mouth. Karkat stood frozen in place as he watched Nepeta step onto the ballroom floor and walk over, so Eridan gently ushered him forward to talk to her.

"I…uh…I…uh…Nepeta."

"Since wwhen did you become Tavros?" Eridan asked.

"Shut up, Eridan!" Karkat growled out of embarrassment.

Nepeta giggled," Hello you two! It's quite a lovely night isn't it?"

"Y-Yes, it is a lovely night."

"I had to stop Kar here from flirting wwith the punch bowwl."

Karkat stepped on Eridan's foot," I was not!"

"Oh really? I didn't know that was your type, Karkat. I suppose I got dressed up fur nothing huh?"

"Don't say that! Eridan is just being an annoying fish-brained hipster!"

"Excuse you."

"Back off!"

"Ha ha have fun you twwo lovvebirds," Eridan laughed as he walked away.

"Stupid scarf-wearing, violet-blooded, water for brains, sea-dwelling meddler," Karkat grumbled to himself.

"What are you doing all the way over here anyways, Karkat? Shouldn't you be dancing with Terezi?"

"Ah no…We broke up."

Her eyes widened with shock," You did? I'm so sorry!"

He smiled," No, it's okay. We're both perfectly fine with it. It just wasn't meant to be."

"Are you sure about that, Karkat?"

"I am perfectly sure, Nepeta."

She looked down as she felt her cheeks growing warmer," Karkat, do you mind…dancing with me then?"

"No, I don't mind."

He extended his arm towards her, and she took his hand gratefully. He led her out to the flurry of the crowd and placed his other hand on her waist. Come to think of it, Nepeta was pretty tiny compared to the other trolls and especially her moirail. She smiled at him, and Karkat noticed that the lipstick she wore was a bright red. He blinked in surprise and wondered why she would be wearing that bright red lipstick. Upon more inspection, he realized that Nepeta was wearing a bright red sash around her waist as well as her fingernails. Whatever she was doing in wearing all this candy red with her outfit or ensemble or whatever he did not understand why she was doing it.

"Is something wrong, Karkat?"

He brought his gaze back up to her face," Sorry I was just looking at your dress. Kanaya and Porrim really outdid themselves with designing all of these outfits."

She blushed slightly," Yeah, they did a great job didn't they?"

"Why are you wearing red with your accessories? Why not blue?"

She shrugged with a look to the side," Kanaya told me that it would be nice to see me wearing some other color to contrast with my clothes this time. Every other dress I've worn to previous balls had blue trim, and she said I should have a change in wardrobe for once."

Karkat nodded and decided to be satisfied with that answer, but he could tell that Nepeta was either lying or only telling him the partial truth. He began to dance with her instead of standing awkwardly in the middle of the ballroom. They were separated from each other after the song ended and danced with others for awhile. Near midnight, Karkat found his way over to Nepeta again and asked her once more to dance.

"Well it looks like we're together again, Leijon."

She grinned," You're so weird sometimes you know that? You'll vacillate between calling me by my first and last name."

He shrugged," Maybe I can't decide which sounds nicer to call you."

She looked at him quizzically, and he froze.

"What I mean by that is that you have two names."

She furrowed her eyebrows," Yes, I am well aware of that."

"I wasn't _finished_. What I meant to say was that I like that sound of your names Nepeta and Leijon. Nepeta sounds nice and so does Leijon."

She blinked," Karkat, I know you're more articulate than that. Are you feeling alright?"

He could feel his cheeks burning as his face heated up and hoped they weren't turning red. He spun her away from him then brought her back in. She still wore a look of confusion on her face, but he ignored it and continued dancing with her as a distraction. A waltz was playing and Karkat had no idea what it was called or what dead composer wrote it, but at the moment he didn't care as his feet brought him outdoors for some fresh air and brought Nepeta out with him. He noticed that Nepeta was looking a little uncomfortable as they danced, but she continued to dance anyways.

"Nepeta, are your feet hurting?"

"No."

He frowned," Leijon."

"Vantas."

"Cat troll."

"Crab troll."

"Shortie"

"Hey you're purretty short yourself last time I checked Mr. Crabbypants."

"Mr. Crabbypants?"

"Yes."

He rolled his eyes and lead her over to a bench," Sit."

"Woof," she smirked at him as she sat down.

"Shut up, Leijon; just give me your feet."

"Whatever fur, Mr. Vantas?"

He knelt down on the ground and lifted one of her feet off the ground to remove one of the heels she was wearing.

"More red?"

"Kanaya's suggestion."

He set the shoe on the ground and removed the other before standing up and sitting on the bench beside her. Nepeta sighed with relief at the feeling of her feet being freed from their painful prison and wriggled her toes. Karkat took off his jacket, rolled up his sleeves, and loosened his tie.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Phew, it was getting really hot in there."

"That's what happens when you're in a large room surrounded by dancing people, blinding lights, and classical music."

"Oh surely it wasn't all that bad."

"Yeah and I'm pretty sure you're not going to be wearing heels again tomorrow, unless you like aching feet."

"Oh honestly I am not that naïve. I'm wearing my flats tomorrow fur sure."

"Do you ever get sick of using those stupid cat puns?"

"No, not purrticularly," she said with a smirk.

He sighed and scooted to the other end of the bench with his back turned to her. Nepeta smiled playfully and scooted over to him. He sat hunched forward with his elbows on his thighs while cupping his face in his hands. She leaned in and rested her head on his shoulder.

"What are you doing?"

"Resting."

"Get your head off of my shoulder."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Nepeta, I'm not going to do the stupid yes-no thing you do with Equius."

"Too late you already did," she giggled.

He sighed," Get your head off my shoulder. Does it look like a feather pillow to you?"

"Yes."

"Stupid cat troll."

"Stupid crab troll."

"I am not crabby!"

"Sure you're not crabby. You are the least crabby person on the planet."

"Drop the sarcasm, Leijon."

"Again with the name vacillation, Mr. Vantas?"

Karkat roughly nudged her off and sat up straight facing forward. Nepeta looked mildly upset then laid her head down in his lap, and Karkat let out a heavy sigh. After a few minutes, he found himself stroking her hair. It was soft and silky, and maybe if he leaned down he would be able to find out what it smelled like. He decided against it and was content with running his fingers lightly through her dark hair.

"Are you tired?" he asked.

"A little bit," she murmured in response.

"Your hair is soft."

"Thank you, I had my sister straighten it then curl it at the ends. By the way…are you alright with not being with Terezi anymore?"

"Yes, I'm alright, Nepeta. I guess you could say that we liked each other for awhile, and maybe said some things about being matesprits or whatever. She really liked me for my candy red blood, and I guess I liked her for her personality. At least that's what I thought. Then one day we went into town together and she was flirting with some carapacians or whatever, and it bothered me that she did that. Of course you know how well I would react in that situation. However, I realized that I felt really jealous for her. She told me not to take it so seriously and that she would stop, and I calmed a little bit."

Nepeta sat up straight to listen to him without falling asleep.

"Then eventually she just seemed to bother me a lot more, and I would get irritated constantly. We got into more arguments and kept being irritated by each other. I realized I didn't pity her as much as I thought I did. I forced myself into believing that I pitied her the way I thought I did in the beginning, but I could tell she realized she didn't pity me either. In the end we broke it off. In fact, that happened yesterday while I was looking for you to apologize."

Nepeta placed her hand on Karkat's in sympathy," I'm sorry that happened, Karkat. "

He shook his head," It's alright. We're still pretty good friends, so that's alright with me. The thing is. I don't know exactly what I wanted from her."

"…Maybe you wanted something more than just pity."

"Like what? I already have a moirail."

"No, I'm not talking about a moirail, Karkat."

"Then what- oh no…No you can't be serious."

"It's a possibility, Karkat. I mean it's the only thing left other than the four quadrants. Maybe your feelings aren't limited to the quadrants. They don't have to be."

"So you're saying that maybe…all I want is somebody to love?"

She nodded," I could be wrong though in deducing your feelings, however, so no need to linger on that for too long."

"Nepeta, the only other person besides me and I guess Meulin who knows and pays more attention to the four quadrants is you. I'm pretty sure you're good at surmising what I could possibly be feeling. I mean you don't have to be graced with empathetic, mind-reading powers like Aranea to figure out exactly what I'm feeling."

She blushed," I suppose not."

He crossed his arms," Who do you think would be the best candidate for me then?"

"Are you asking me to pair you up with somebody?"

"Well you don't have to do that. Maybe you could suggest someone that I could try hanging out more to see if maybe I'll fall in love with them."

Nepeta fell silent and looked away quietly.

"Nepeta?"

"The stars look beautiful out tonight don't they, Karkitty?"

"Nepeta, I asked you a question."

"They're so pretty and sparkly! Stars are so mysterious and magnificent at the same time don't you think?"

"Nepeta quit trying to change the subject. I don't want to talk about shining balls of gas or whatever up in the sky."

"Karkitty, they're just so wonderful and they make constellations too! Oh just look up there! I can see the Crab!"

"Nepeta, what are you-"he froze.

He could tell she was shaking, and all he knew was that she was upset about something, but he didn't know what. Nepeta swallowed and did her best to keep a straight face; she was not about to break down crying in front of him. She was stronger than this and was not about to let herself cry like a wriggler. Karkat looked away nervously and thought about what he could do to make her feel better. He turned back to Nepeta and pulled her into a hug. She froze up this time and stared straight ahead slightly shocked.

"What are you-"

"Don't cry, Nepeta."

"…."

"Please don't cry."

She relaxed," I won't. The feeling's gone now."

He rubbed her back," What's the matter?"

She smiled and shook her head," It's nothing, Karkat; I'm just a bit tired."

Nepeta stood up from the bench and grabbed her heels. She paused for a moment before turning to kiss Karkat on the forehead and thanking him then proceeded to head back inside the castle. Karkat sat on the bench in bewilderment at what just happened. It finally dawned on him that he just messed up big time, and he had been so oblivious to her feelings this entire time. Now he knew Nepeta had a flush crush on him for some time, but he didn't realize that she loved him. He brought his hands to his face in anger and frustration. Did she really love him that much? She wouldn't have almost cried if she didn't feel that way about him, but he wasn't sure if he even felt the same way. Yes she was cute and all, but did he really love her? He hoped that he would be able to find some way to figure out how he really felt about her.

* * *

Finally got around to finishing this chapter since I played Sims 3 all through my spring break which was two weeks ago.


	5. Chasing, Hunting, and Scheming

Chapter 5: Chasing, Hunting, and Scheming

Karkat walked through the hallways of the Prospitian castle in spite of having no recollection of returning to the castle. He must have been in a deep sleep on the ride back to the Kingdom of Prospit. He didn't even remember getting into the carriage in the first place, yet here he was wandering the hallways all alone. Something about being here felt off, however, because it seemed like a strange atmosphere had fallen over the castle. He felt like someone was behind him and debated for a few moments on whether he should turn around or not. Taking a deep breath, Karkat slowly turned around and was shocked to see Nepeta standing on the stairs behind him. She stood with her usual cat-like grin and was clad in her normal purple Dersite dress. She was slightly lifting the front part of her skirt to reveal her feet which were bare.

He furrowed his brows in confusion," Nepeta, what the heck are you doing here?"

She merely giggled in response and ran off much to Karkat's confusion, and he decided to follow her. Nepeta kept a steady pace, and Karkat followed after her wondering where she was going and what she was doing here in Prospit. She turned a sharp corner and, by the time Karkat caught up, she was almost to the end of the hallway. _Man this girl is fast on those tiny feet of hers._ He thought to himself as he continued to chase Nepeta. Nepeta ran up a flight of stairs, and Karkat continued in his pursuit of her. He wondered what on earth she was doing with all this running around the castle in her bare feet. She weaved in and out of pillars and around corners and up and down flights of stairs. He was always trailing behind her as he chased her. At times he would almost catch her, but she sneakily evaded his capture. She ran towards an upcoming banister and hopped onto it which sent her sliding down towards the bottom and hopping off at the end. Karkat was running out of breath and patience as Nepeta was wearing him down with all this chasing. She stood at the bottom of the stairs and grinned up at him. Her lips were drawn back more this time and revealed most of her pearly white fangs. Sharp fangs with which she would tear meat from bones like a lion. Karkat stood at the top catching his breath, and Nepeta danced in place from side to side on the balls of her feet. Was she messing with him? He wondered if she was playing with him like a cat or, in this case, a cat-like troll would do with its prey.

"Nepeta, what is the meaning of this ridiculous, backwards game of cat and mouse?" He demanded from her.

She smirked at him and proceeded to run off again and out of sight. _Cheeky cat troll. _He thought as he carefully maneuvered down the staircase in order not to trip and fall like a sack of potatoes. He continued chasing her throughout the castle as she darted through the hallways and skidded around corners. She was always out of reach, however, never to be caught by him. In one hallway, she stopped running around and slowly turned around. Karkat slowed his pace until he came to a stop in front of her. Nepeta was lifting her skirts again which revealed her bare feet once more, her cheeks were flushed olive from all the running, and her chest slowly heaved in and out as she caught her breath. She was still smiling as she dropped her skirts and came forward to give Karkat a hug. Karkat blinked in slight surprise at the sudden hug, but he soon brought up his arms and wrapped them around her in reciprocation.

"Nepeta, what was that about?" He asked, rubbing her back.

Once again she gave no response, and Karkat pulled away to look at her out of concern. Olive tears ran in steady streams down her cheeks, and Karkat became confused at once. Nepeta still smiled brightly at him but seemed slightly upset.

"Nepeta, what- Nepeta, what's the matter?"

Nepeta backed away from him and seemed to vanish into thin air as she did. Karkat panicked and looked around for her to see where she had disappeared to, but she was nowhere to be found. He called out her name and ran around the castle once more in search of her, but she did not answer nor did she reappear again. The heavy presence in the castle he felt earlier had returned, but this time it felt even heavier and nearly palpable. His throat tightened and he swallowed nervously; something was not right. He continued looking around for any sign or trace of the olive blooded troll, but she was nowhere to be found. In fact, everything was absolutely silent, and he had not noticed anyone else in the castle while he chased Nepeta around earlier.

He forced himself to relax and that everything was fine and that he would be okay. He told himself he was safe and no harm would come to him and Nepeta was alright. He realized his heart was beating rapidly inside his chest and felt like it was going to leap out of his chest. Now what could a heart do all on its own with no body to house it? What was a _heart _without _blood _? Karkat was becoming paranoid now because no one was around. No trolls, no carapacians, and the King and Queen were absent as well. What was going on? It certainly was _not _his birthday, and it would not be his birthday for awhile. He realized he was breathing heavily and his heart continued to beat maddeningly inside his chest like a drum. He swallowed again and realized he felt slightly nauseous and his hands were becoming sweaty.

"Keep calm, Karkat, you're fine. Everything is okay and you are alright," he murmured to himself.

If he could just get up to his bedroom, then maybe he could lie down and take a nap to ease his worries. Once he woke up, he wouldn't feel so paranoid, and maybe Kanaya would stop by for some tea with him to calm his nerves. The walk up the staircase he approached seemed to take forever, and a sinking feeling came about as he reached the top of the stairs. He wasn't sure if he was being paranoid or hallucinating, but the hallway seemed longer than usual. He shook his head and did his best to stay calm as he looked for his bedroom door. It seemed to drag on forever and he was afraid that he would not make it to his bedroom. He began to run in order to make it to his room faster, but even as he ran the hallway still seemed to stretch as he ran. He became increasingly desperate to make it to his bedroom and began to sprint down the hallway.

"Karkat?" A female voice sounded behind him.

He turned around to see Terezi standing with her cane and a rope with a noose tied at the end.

"Oh hey, Terezi," he breathed with relief.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm trying to get to my room can't you see that?

"Karkat, I can't _see_ anything," she said glaring in his direction.

He groaned," I don't have time for this!"

He twisted the knob and opened the door to his escape from this paranoia. Staggering forward, he carefully made his way over to the bed. The click of the door being locked sounded behind him, and he whirled around. Terezi stood grinning in front of the closed door with only her noose in her hands this time, and Karkat backed away slowly. Another door opened within sight of his peripheral vision to reveal Nepeta standing in the doorframe of the closet.

"Terezi, Nepeta, what's going on here?" He asked shakily.

Terezi stepped closer to him," Karkat, you poor thing, you look so terrified."

Nepeta made her way over," Karkitty, what's the matter? Do you need to sleep?"

"I need to uh...I need..." He swallowed uncomfortably and stumbled backwards into his nightstand," Nepeta, what's going on? Terezi, you have a noose."

"Shh, Karkat, don't be afurraid. It will be all over soon and you will be able to rest peacefully. Terezi knows precisely what she's doing here," Nepeta soothed him.

Karkat gulped and his eyes widened once he realized he couldn't move. He didn't know whether it was because of fear or because he was literally paralyzed. Whatever was going on with his body, he didn't know and he knew that a somewhat psychotic teal blood was about to hang him. Nepeta seemed to flicker a little bit as if she were merely an image, and Karkat blamed it on hallucinations as he saw Terezi bringing the noose over his head and around his neck. Terezi, however, seemed to flicker as well while she tightened the rope around Karkat's neck. Nepeta fuzzed more and eventually turned into a black carapacian, and Terezi did the same but became a white carapacian. Karkat thought his heart was fixing to leap out of his chest at how hard it beat inside his chest as he felt the fibers of the noose gradually digging deeper into his flesh.

With a thud he hit the floor of his bedroom entangled in his bed sheets.

Kanaya stood nearby looking concerned," Karkat, are you alright?"

Karkat stared stupidly at Kanaya with wide eyes for a few minutes, and she waited patiently for a response from him.

"I'm alive?" he finally asked.

"Yes, I am pretty sure you are still breathing and your heart has not stopped. You would not be able to be holding a coherent conversation with me if you were dead unless you were a ghost."

"What happened?"

"I heard you tossing and turning restlessly in bed, so I came in to check on you. I presume you were merely having a nightmare dear, and whatever was occurring inside your subconscious are merely just fears manifesting inside your head. There is no need to fear, Karkat. You'll be alright and no one can hurt you now," she assured him.

He untangled himself from his sheets and stood up," That was terrifying."

"Did you wish to discuss it?"

"Well, I was in the hallway near the staircase and I turned around to see Nepeta standing there in her bare feet. Then she starts running for no reason and I chased her all around the castle. After awhile she finally stops and hugs me, but when I asked her why she was running, she started crying. Then she vanished into thin air, and I start feeling all paranoid and stuff. I decided to go to my room to sleep, and Terezi shows up out of who knows where and I slip up and offend her about being blind then go into my bedroom to sleep. Then she locks the door, and I stumble like a drunken acrobat into my night stand while she comes at me with a noose. Nepeta pops out of my closet for some reason and walks over to me while her psychotic role-playing buddy is about to strangle me with her noose. Finally, they both turn into carapacians, and I'm still being strangled by Terezi until I hit the floor."

"That is quite a strange sequence of events. I hardly believe that Terezi would murder you for no reason. She's not the type to do such a thing in the first place. It could be certain relationship fears."

"We're not together anymore, and she was perfectly fine with it. I don't see what she would be upset about."

"What about Nepeta? You seemed unusually inarticulate after the ball."

"…I guess I messed up with her."

"How so?"

"Well we went outside for a break from dancing for a bit, and we conversed for a few minutes. Then we got onto me being okay with not being with Terezi anymore, and I asked her if she could see me being with anyone in particular. She stopped talking to me for a few moments, and when I asked her what was wrong, she started talking about how the stars were pretty. She was shaking, and I could tell she was about to start crying. I didn't know what was wrong, so I pulled her into a hug and pleaded for her not to cry. She didn't cry, but she stood up and kissed me on the forehead then grabbed her heels and left. I realized that I really hurt her, and it's because I was so oblivious to her feelings. "

"Well, next time you see her, you really need to talk to her. She knows her crush on you is not a complete secret to everyone else, but she feels too shy to confront you about her feelings. Most girls feel that way, however, so it is not like it is anything new."

"I know. I don't think I need any more proof that she's genuinely in love with me."

"She's in love with you? Indeed, I suspected it was not a mere flush crush or that she pitied you."

"Yes, I honestly believe she does not just pity me but that she's in love with me."

Kanaya smiled," Then be sure not to hurt her. She may be strong, but she still has feelings."

Karkat nodded then stood up and stretched his arms, and Kanaya left the room. He walked over to his window and opened the doors. The sun was slowly inching its way across the sky, and birds flitted to and fro near the trees. Karkat rested his forearms on the windowsill as he looked around outside. It was nice to see nature at its finest in the morning; however, Karkat would not be caught dead looking at nature unless he was with a really close friend who he trusted. He felt calmer just quietly staring out the window and listening to the morning sounds.

oOoOoOo

"Nepeta?" a voice sounded outside Nepeta's bedroom door.

Nepeta stood up and walked over to open the door," Hello, Equius!"

He smiled," May I come in?"

She nodded and let her moirail inside and closed the bedroom door. Equius sat down in a chair carefully and hoped not to break it, and Nepeta sat down by her easel. She usually liked painting with her fingers, but she occasionally sat down to paint with brushes and other tools. She was working on something at the moment, but Equius could not tell exactly what it was yet.

"Painting with brushes this time?" he asked.

She smiled and nodded," Yes."

"You have not gone hunting for awhile."

"I know. I haven't been in the mood fur awhile."

"Did something happen? You retired to your quarters before the ball ended."

Nepeta looked down quietly," I'd rather not talk about it."

"Come now, I'm your moirail. You can talk about anything with me."

She crossed her arms," Not evfurything."

"Nepeta, please tell me what's going on," he pleaded with her.

She dropped her arms to her sides and looked him directly at his broken shades concealed eyes," Do you promise to listen?"

He noticed she was dropping the cat puns," I promise."

"Do you promise to listen if it's about a certain person that you don't approve of?"

"I promise."

"Do you promise not to hurt them? Do you promise not to get angry?"

Equius took off his shades," I promise, Nepeta."

She raised her pinky," Do you pinky promise?"

He raised his pinky and gently interlocked it with hers," I pinky promise, Nepeta."

She took a deep breath," It's about…Karkat."

He stiffened but said nothing.

"Karkat and I were dancing, and we went outside to rest for a bit. We sat down and chatted for a few minutes, and I asked him how he felt about not being with Terezi anymore, and he didn't mind it. The thing is that he asked me if I could pair him up with someone, but I guess I got upset about it and nearly cried. I guess it was kind of stupid really."

Equius nodded," You're not stupid though, Nepeta. Maybe you're just focusing too much of your feelings on him. If you do that, then you're more likely to get hurt. Maybe it's best to get away from it all for awhile."

"You think I should go hunting then?"

"It's probably for the best, Nepeta. It'll help clear your mind a bit."

Nepeta fidgeted with her hands,"...Equius."

"Yes?"

"If he does have feelings for me…will you disapprove?"

"I might, but who am I to make choices for you? I know I can be possessive of you at times and overprotective, but I've been trying to ease up. You're able to make your own choices, and I should be able to support you. If you love him then so be it. If he should ever be in danger and you're not there, then I'll protect him for you."

"You'll really do that for me, Equius?"

"Of course I will, Nepeta. You have my word."

She threw her arms around him in a tight hug and kissed his cheek," Thank you so much."

"Moirails?" he asked.

"Furever," she murmured.

Equius smiled as Nepeta pulled away to start getting things together that she would need on her hunt. Equius stood up and left the room, so that Nepeta could pack her things in peace. She grabbed clothes from her closet and drawers to change into and a medical kit in case she got injured. She grabbed a few minor tools she might need then proceeded to change into more suitable clothes for hunting. Her hands came to her back to undo the zipper, and the dress she usually wore fell to the floor with a soft plop. She then pulled a t-shirt with her symbol on it over her head and slipped on comfortable pants and a vest. Once, she had everything ready, she walked out of her room and headed outside to begin her trek to the forest.

Rays of sunshine touched the earth outside which was a rare occasion in the almost perpetually cloudy kingdom of Derse. It was unusually quiet outside with only the occasional carapacian servant doing yard work or some other menial chore. Nepeta continued walking down the cobblestone path away from the castle and through town. She shuddered briefly as she recalled the last time she had gone into town alone. This time, however, it was day time and there would be a smaller chance of being harassed by drunken carapacians. This time she was armed and would be perfectly capable of defending herself. Although it was daytime, everything seemed off about the town today. She did not see any carapacian children running through the town, and the adults seemed to be quietly murmuring to each other. She quickened her pace as she thought a couple pairs of eyes stared at her, but she did not dare turn around to be sure. All she knew was that she did not feel safe as she walked through the streets as she usually should when walking amongst the carapacians.

She finally reached the forest and the sun shone bright in the sky overhead. It had been a long time since she visited the forest. She took a deep breath and inhaled the scents of the forest before her. Moss carpeted the forest floor and the trees, and the scents of various flowers such as phlox, lilies of the valley, and snowdrops filled the air. Foxglove, asters, daisies, and honeysuckle grew in clumps around the trees. A babbling brook could be heard in earshot as the water gracefully splashed over smooth stones. Butterflies flew through the air to alight on flowers and drink their nectar. Nepeta let out a quiet purr as she took in the sights and scents of her surroundings; she should really go for a walk or go hunting in the forest more often.

It was late afternoon, and Nepeta had her fill of hunting for the day and would bring the meat back to the castle later. She decided to explore the forest for a little while more before heading back since it wouldn't take her too long to return. The sound of a twig snapping nearby made her ears twitch and locate the direction it came from. Whispers were soon heard as well as the rustling of leaves. Nepeta walked over to investigate the sounds and found some young carapacians-both Dersite and Prospitian-staring up at her.

"Hello, what are you four doing in the forest alone?" she asked.

The carapacians stared in surprise for a few moments then ran deeper into the forest, and Nepeta was forced to tail after them. She wondered why they were running from her, and finally slowed herself down as they continued to sprint into what looked like a hidden part of the forest. She pushed through the curtains of hanging leaves and found a building in the middle of a glade. Cautiously, she made her way over and crouched low to the ground in order to avoid being spotted. There had to be some way for her to peek in without being caught. Luckily for her, the wood didn't creak whenever she moved, so she was able to move carefully across the wooden porch surrounding the building. A window was open with curtains hanging from it on the inside, and Nepeta peeked inside while using the curtains to keep her hidden. Thankfully, there was no breeze today, so the wind would not be able to move the curtains in an unfavorable direction and risk exposing her hiding spot.

"What were you doing out in the forest?" a deep male voice was heard.

"We were exploring! We only wanted to find stuff to bring back here," a young male responded back.

"We were exploring! We only wanted to find stuff to bring back here," a young male responded back.

"You know you're not supposed to be out in the forest alone," an older female gently chided.

"We saw one of the princesses out in the forest," a young female piped up.

"You did what? What was she doing there?" a grouchy male voice demanded.

"She looked like she was hunting," the young female replied.

"It must have been one of the Leijon sisters. Which Leijon was it?" the older female asked.

"It was Princess Nepeta," the girl answered.

"Did she see any of you?" the deep-voiced male questioned.

"Yeah but we ran away as fast as we could, and she couldn't catch up to us! We're too fast for her!" the young male spoke confidently.

Nepeta narrowed her eyes and scowled briefly before continuing to listen to the carapacians speak.

"You little brats, she could have followed you all to our hiding place!" the grouchy male barked at them.

"Calm yourself, they merely wanted to help. Even if she does find us, all we have to do is capture her," The deep-voiced male assured him.

"Look over to the window! It's open isn't it?"

"We opened it because it was hot in here."

"Yes, but that sneaky cat-like troll girl could be spying on us!"

"You may go over to the window to inspect if you would like."

"Maybe I will go inspect!"

Nepeta stiffened and quietly made her way off the porch and began heading over to a tree nearby. The grouchy carapacian stomped over to the window and stuck his head out to survey the area around the building the meeting was in. Nepeta behind the trunk of the tree with her back against it and kept absolutely still, and the grouchy carapacian turned back around. She heard him making a comment about doing a perimeter search and began to climb the tree as quickly and quietly as she could. The grouchy carapacian walked out of the building with a few of his cohorts and began to search the glade for anything suspicious. Nepeta made sure to control her breathing to where it could not be heard and hoped that no one would decide to look up into the trees. After a few minutes of arguing, the carapacians headed back into the building, and Nepeta slowly climbed out of the tree and relaxed. She quietly crawled back over to the window and listened in for any more reasons as to why these carapacians were out in the woods.

"Are you calm now?" the deep voiced carapacian asked the grouchy one.

The grouchy one hissed back," Yes, I'm as mellow as a cloud."

"Well at least we know there isn't anyone listening in on our plot to overthrow the kingdoms," the older female spoke.

"They'll never know what hit them," another carapacian agreed.

"Someone did get sloppy with the gases at the Prospitian castle library."

"We'll catch them off-guard, and they won't be able to do a thing about it."

"Indeed, with more detailed planning our overthrow should succeed."

Nepeta continued to listen to the carapacians after awhile, so she could gather as many details as she could in order to warn everyone about what was to come.

oOoOoOo

She never thought that archaeology would ever get her this excited. Perhaps excited was not the correct word to express her feelings but rather enthusiastic. Aranea stood off to the side with a slightly surprised look at the archaeology loving troll digging madly through the dirt. Aradia flung clumps of dirt to and fro, and the dirt landed in steadily growing piles around the site.

"Aranea, don't just stand there! We're almost there!" Aradia called out to the cerulean blood.

Aranea shook her head and continued digging," Sorry I was just a bit…astonished."

Sollux was with them and removed any useless rocks and debris out of the way.

"Don't worry, Aranea, thith happenth whenever the finds thomething big and pothibly important," Sollux explained.

Aranea nodded quietly and continued digging as she watched the enthusiastic Aradia tossing dirt everywhere. It took nearly two hours, but the remaining dirt had been removed from the doorway. Aradia stood in front of it with a huge grin and her hands clenched in fists near her chest. She bounced from side to side on the balls of her feet, and her curly hair swished with her body.

"AA, you look like Feferi on a normal day, Sollux commented.

"I _know_," she whispered while still grinning.

Aranea stood by in shocked silence, and Aradia finally walked forward and placed her hand on the knob. She took a deep breath in order to calm herself and opened the door. It was dark, and there were many cobwebs inside the hallway and behind the door itself. Dust motes flowed steadily out of the door, and Aradia walked inside with a lantern. She walked quietly down the hallway and made sure to watch where she was stepping. The hallway looked like it could use a good cleaning, for there was dirt and grime everywhere. Aradia was slightly startled by a rat crossing her path and watched as it scurried into the shadows. She took a deep breath and continued walking. The hallway turned to the right and extended forward for about twenty feet then turned to the left. Hopefully, the hallway would not split anywhere, and she'd be able to find her way back easily. Eventually, she came to another door and cautiously opened it.

An urn sat before her with a scroll bound with a green cord, and she picked it up. She loosened the cord and carefully straightened the scroll to read it. It was torn in half just as she thought it would be, and she rolled it back up and re-tied the cord. She closed the door and ran down the hallway with the scroll. Aranea and Sollux waited for Aradia's re-entry near the outside door to the passageway. They both looked up to see Aradia sprinting out with the scroll in her hands. She beamed at them with a prideful smile as she presented the scroll to Aranea. Aranea smiled with excitement and relief as she beheld the scroll before her.

"No w all we have to do is lay the two scrolls side by side and try to figure out what it means," Aranea spoke.

"Whath tho important about thoth old pieceth of parchment anywayth?" Sollux asked.

"They're an important key to saving the kingdoms!" Aranea exclaimed.

"Pieceth of parchment paper are important keyth to thaving the kingdom? Why don't we juth wait it out and thee what we can do without them?  
"It would be much easier to look at these scrolls and figure out the solution rather than just staying put like sitting ducks."

Sollux shrugged and went back to the castle with Aranea and Aradia and the second half of the scroll. The girls discussed the scroll and what the words on it meant, for it was not a story written on the scroll halves but a poem. They decided the message that the halves were trying to convey would become clearer once they were put together. Orange splashed across the sky and mixed with golden and rosy hues as the sun set on the west horizon. Clouds had gradually gathered in the sky and were working to make the sky darker; the three trolls would be able to head inside the castle before the sky turned black. Both girls walked into the castle library with the scroll, and Sollux trailed behind them. Aranea grabbed the other half of the scroll she had brought with her when she came to the castle, and Aradia spread out her half. Sollux sat down in a chair as he watched the girls slide the two halves together. Aranea browsed the parchment halves with her eyes.

_The Kingdom of Darkness and Kingdom of Light together they shall discover their plight._

_The carapacians of white and black will surely show the unity they lack._

_Down to their knees will they be brought and havoc throughout both kingdoms will be wrought._

_She who holds the power of the sun and he who holds the power of the moon._

_Together the sky's lights will rescue the kingdoms from their imminent doom._

She exchanged glances with Aradia after reading the contents of the scroll.

"Well the obvious message here is that the carapacians are overthrowing the kingdoms," Aranea murmured.

"No duh," Sollux snarked.

"What exactly does the last part mean? It's not like we know anyone with psychic powers related to the sun or the moon," Aradia said gesturing a hand towards the scroll.

"Maybe it doesn't have to be psychic powers. Who would even have these powers in the first place?" Aranea questioned.

"Great, we found a solution to the problem only to be met with _another _problem," Aradia sighed.

"Wait just a moment," Aranea held up a finger and turned to face the library shelves," If I remember correctly, there should be a book somewhere in here about a prince and a princess."

"A thupid princeth fairytale ith not going to thave the kingdom. Thurely you muth not be theriouth about thith, Aranea," Sollux lisped incredulously.

"Shush, Sollux, I'm sure she knows what she's doing," Aradia chided.

Aranea returned to the table with a cumbersome looking book and set it down on the table.

"I'll make it short and sweet instead of trying to dig into the details of this story, but if you have the time you simply must peruse the pages of this lovely book sometime. A prince and princess resided in their respective kingdoms of Prospit and Derse. The prince was a troll who bore the symbol of the moon, and the princess was a troll who bore the symbol of the sun. Both kingdoms have always been at odds with each other one way or another, and there have been times of peace and times of quarrel. Carapacians from both sides held clandestine meetings in catacombs, abandoned houses, and other places similar to those. They figured that they were worthy of over throwing their ruling leaders and would be able to take over the kingdom. They were all misguided, however, as the kingdoms could not function without their kings and queens. Chaos ensued as the rogues began to invade the homes of their innocent neighbors and caused havoc within their towns. The rulers of Prospit and Derse were unable to control the masses, for their own castle soldiers were busy trying to defend the castle from the invaders. Due to the destruction caused by the rogues, the kingdoms were to be left in ruins if they were not stopped. In the midst of the calamity, the prince of Prospit met with the princess of Derse in the neutral area between the two kingdoms in a place known as the Armonris. For some time the two had been uncertain of their feelings for one another, and they had arranged to meet at the Armonris prior to the revolt. Both were unaware of the attacks that began on the kingdoms, for they had left their castles prior to them. After a few shy greetings exchanged between them, they began to dance with each other around the Armonris. Rogues came to re-cooperate and rethink attack strategies at the Armonris, but a strange atmosphere slowly halted their aggressive nature as they approached the area. Between the prince and the princess, a light began to glow as they danced. Their affections for each other grew with each step they took, and the rogues around the area began to stop in their places. It eventually culminated into a bright glow that spread throughout the kingdom and brought restoration throughout the land," she explained.

"That wath not thort and thweet, and that thounded like one of KK's cheesy rom-coms," Sollux complained.

Aranea frowned at him and stood with her arms akimbo," Like I said, if I were able to go into full detail of the story, it would take forever."

"I thought it wath thuppothed to be the power of the thun and the moon not the power of love," he said crossing his arms.

"Essentially it was that which powered their inborn abilities they received from the sun and moon."

"Well what are we going to do now? We don't know any trolls bearing the sun and moon symbols from any kingdom nearby," Aradia sighed.

"We shall have to do some critical thinking in order to figure out how to utilize the power of the sun and the moon."

A loud bang was heard as the doors to the library burst open, and Nepeta stumbled into the library.

"Oh hello, Nepeta," Aranea greeted.

"I think we might have a teensy purroblem," Nepeta said nervously.

"What is it?"

"I found these carapacians in the woods in a large cabin of some sort, and they were plotting to take over Prospit and Derse."

"Wait, tho thith ith not thome huge joke?"

"If it was then I was purrobably hallucinating. I saw and heard everything they said."

"Well how are we going to thop them? Again we have that problem which we mentioned earlier."

Aranea sighed," We'll have to figure out something. Will they be attacking soon?"

Nepeta opened her mouth to respond, but a large explosion sounding from the other side of the library answered for her.

* * *

It took awhile to finish this because of schoolwork and a little bit of writer's block. I have finals next week, but after that I'll be free for summer vacation!


	6. Crab Waltz

Chapter 6: Crab Waltz

Karkat found himself running for his life from a group of armed carapacians, and he sprinted towards the castle gardens to hide in the maze. He began crawling on all fours in order not to be caught; they would not find him for awhile if he hid himself well in the maze. He intended on getting out at some point and escaping into town and heading towards the forest. Hopefully he would be able to find safer cover in there, and even if he didn't, he still had his trusty sickle. Voices of varying pitches and tones traveled through the maze, and Karkat knew he had to escape soon or he'd get caught. With light steps, he carefully treaded through the maze as quickly as possible in order to escape undetected. The voices were getting farther and farther away from him, which was a good sign; he did not need to be captured right now. Traveling the back ways through town would be his best bet, and he would need to keep a low cover in order not to be discovered by anyone. He would have no time for trusting anyone aside from his friends as he traveled. Who knew what the carapacians were planning to do to any of them if they were to be captured. With a shudder, he hoped that they wouldn't be brutal to any of their captives.

A sigh of relief escaped his lips as he ran swiftly through the back ways of town with no hindrances and with no surprise encounters. The carapacians must be busy causing havoc in the main streets of the town. He had no time for surprise encounters if he was going to make it to safety. Suddenly, as he reached the edge of the forest, he realized that he was being selfish. He hadn't given any thought to see if his friends were safe, and here he was running for his life to the forest only caring about his own safety and well-being. He groaned and smacked his head against a tree, disgusted with his own cowardice. Something hard smacked him on the head and landed on the ground with a thud. Karkat looked at the ground completely flabbergasted at the sight of a red shoe sitting on the ground before him. He knew it was a mistake to look up, yet he did it anyways without thinking of moving out of the way first. He was met with the body of another person and was sent crashing to the ground with the weight knocking the breath out of him.

"Oops! I'm soooooooo sorry for falling on top of you, Karkat. I guess I misjudged how much weight that branch could carry, but luckily you were there for me to fall on top of and soften my fall!" Vriska said grinning down at the nubby-horned troll.

"Get…your…corpulent…behind…off…my diaphragm," Karkat strained out while trying to regain his breath.

Vriska snickered at him insidiously and slid off of his diaphragm," Soooooooorry!"

Karkat rolled his eyes in annoyance at her drawn out words and gratefully drew in a few breaths of air in order to breathe normally again.

"What are _you_ doing out here?" he snapped at her.

"I'm admiring the coarse branches of this lovely ash tree and considering whether I should cut my hair and ditch the glasses," she beamed with sarcasm.

Karkat pulled on his hair in irritation," Drop the sarcasm, Serket, and give me a straight answer!"

"I was running to the forest to save my life _duh_," she rolled her eyes at him.

Karkat grinned with the realization that she was being even _more_ cowardly than him because she never considered going back to see if anyone needed help.

"Well…if that's the reason why you're here, then I suppose I'll just head back then. I mean it's not like anyone else needed saving anyways, so I suppose that makes you a _coward_," he added emphasis to his last word as he turned around.

"…Coward?"

"Well it's not like you care about anyone else's safety but your own while I, on the other hand, realize that it's cowardly to run to the forest to save my own butt when others are in danger. I suppose you're too self-centered to see that and won't mind me getting a head start back to town."

Vriska fumed silently and ran past the shorter troll, and Karkat began to break into a run after her.

"Whoa what are you doing?"

"I am soooooooo not letting _you_ take all the glory of saving everyone, so I decided that I was going to get back to town first!"

"Everything is a competition to you isn't it, Serket?"

"Oh Karkat, you should know that I am simply the _best_ at any competition."

"I'm sure there's _something_ you can be beaten at."

"Okay fine I would probably lose to Equius in a weight-lifting competition."

"I'm sure we'd all lose to Equius in a weight-lifting competition."

The two trolls eventually made it back into town with Karkat beating Vriska by a few inches. She pouted at the fact that he beat her to town, and he returned her pout with a satisfactory smug. Both were met with the sounds of things breaking and innocent carapacians running around the town trying to escape the rogues. They exchanged glances with each other at one look at the bedlam occurring before them and proceeded to walk through the broken gates into town.

oOoOoOo

"Well it looks like they've started attacking us," Aranea murmured as she looked out the window," Presumably they've already started attacking Prospit as well..."

"What shall we do now? We still need to figure out this sun and moon issue," Aradia reminded her.

Aranea nodded," Perhaps there is a substitute. I'm sure we will find a solution."

Nepeta leaned onto her forearms," We need to figure it out soon, or we could potentially be killed in the middle of this fiasco."

"I'm sure we will-" Aranea started before turning to Nepeta," wait a minute. Nepeta, your sign is a Leo isn't it?"

"Yes, why?" Nepeta looked at her with curiosity.

"I need to return to Prospit," she murmured.

"What? You can't go back to Prospit at a time like this!" Aradia exclaimed in astonishment.

Aranea shook her head," I have to go now. It's important, and I think I've figured out something. Bring Nepeta to the hidden passageway and grab that pendant, and you need to meet me at the Armonris."

"Where will it be?"

"You should find it in the middle of the forests between Derse and Prospit. We need to hurry, so I must go now. It will take me all night to return to Prospit. Besides after our little skirmish in the library we don't have moment to lose!" Aranea explained as she turned and ran down the hallway.

"What does she mean by pendant?" Nepeta asked.

"I'll show you. We just need to be careful on our way out of the castle. It's night, so we don't know what could be lurking in the shadows," Aradia spoke as she took Nepeta's arm and began walking to the door leading to the castle gardens.

"I guess it was a waste of time changing back into my other clothes."

"Well it's colder now that it's nighttime, so I don't think it really matters. Besides, you were wearing a t-shirt earlier and your dress has long sleeves, so I don't think you're at a loss."

"Yes, you're right, I'd rather not have my arms being cold. It's not going to be freezing outside though since it's spring."

Aradia walked into the castle gardens and quietly made her way out to the excavation site where the hidden passageway was located. She looked around warily for anyone who might ambush them as she neared the doorway. She quietly eased the door open then sprinted down the hallway with Nepeta in order to get to the room faster. There was no time to waste, and she and Nepeta needed to meet Aranea back at the Armonris as soon as possible. Hopefully, there wouldn't be any hindrances as they made their way their through the forest. Fireflies frequented the area, so they would have light once they began to travel into the forest. Aradia carefully pressed the panel in the wall, and it slowly slid open to reveal another room. It was large and painted Byzantium with detailed swirls in purple and indigo. In the center was a lavender pedestal rising up from the lavender colored floor, and floating above it was a warm, golden light. Nepeta stood in silent awe at the sight of the comforting light in front of her, and Aradia walked over to the pedestal.

"Aradia, what is that?"

"This is the pendant Aranea was referring to earlier when we were in the hallway. It's supposed to hold sun related powers or something to that effect."

"That's strange. Why the powers of the sun? I mean we're in Derse, so shouldn't it be the power of the moon?"

"I suppose that would make more sense, but in the story the Dersite princess' sign was the sun and the Prospitian prince's sign was the moon. Maybe it deals with opposites or something?"

Aradia gently took the pendant into her hands and presented it to Nepeta.

"That could be the reason," Nepeta shrugged as she took the pendant and slipped it over her head.

"We need to hurry into the forest now."

Nepeta nodded," Let's hope we don't run into adversaries!"

Aradia took Nepeta's hand once again and sprinted out of the passageway and around the castle in order to head to the forest area. Cool night air surrounded them, and the light of the moon shone brightly through scattered clouds. A soft breeze rustled through the grass, and fireflies floated gracefully through the air with their twinkling abdomens shining through the dark. If they weren't in such a hurry, Aradia and Nepeta would have stopped to watch and play with the fireflies. The girls raced through the forest as fast as they could, weaving in between trees and jumping over rocks. Branches threatened to smack them in the face, an owl swooped down over their heads to catch its prey, a fox bounded across their path after a rabbit. Hopefully, Aranea would be there in time to meet up with them. There was no time to lose.

oOoOoOo

Aranea lost no time in returning to Prospit and managed to arrive in a few hours. She was surprised to see a large fire blazing through town and hurried to find Karkat. She coughed a few times as the thick smoke from the fire burned her throat and lungs. Sparks flew through the air as things burned and nearly burned Aranea as she made her way through town. A figure collided with her and she fell backwards which sent her into another coughing fit from the ash nearby.

"Aranea, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in Derse?" Karkat asked as he took her hand and helped her up.

"I came back here because I need you to come back with me for something important!" she explained.

"What's more important than getting everyone to safety and stopping a bunch of crazy carapacians from destroying this whole kingdom?! I'm pretty sure Vriska and I haven't even found all of our friends and gotten them to safety!"

Aranea felt her heart twinge," Is Vriska alright?"

Karkat felt like yelling at her about how much he could care less about Vriska's safety but decided against it for Aranea's sake.

"I honestly don't know her whereabouts or if she's okay, but I know she's trying to find everyone else and rally them together for a plan."

She nodded calmly," Anyways, I really do need you for something important. This should be able to ameliorate our problems."

Karkat took her hand once more as she maneuvered her way through rubble and burning buildings. She brought him into the castle and began running towards the library, but a group of carapacians from both sides halted their run. Karkat brought out his sickle and prepared himself for a strife, but he knew he and Aranea needed to get into the library for whatever reason as quickly as possible. There were too many to go up against at the moment, so their choices were to either advance or abscond. The maniacal cackling of a certain dragon loving troll sounded through the air as Terezi arrived with Vriska tailing behind her. A small skirmish began between the two midblooded trolls and the carapacians until Karkat yelled Vriska to mind control them because they were low on time.

"You're no fun, Karkat, I was just getting started!" Vriska complained.

"Well, obviously the quickest solution to this would be to mind control these carapacians out of the way, so Aranea and I can get to the library!"

The two trolls bickered with one another, so Aranea decided to mind control the carapacians herself and whisked Karkat into the library. She looked around quickly for the correct shelf with the book which opened the secret passageway. Her cerulean eyes drifted to the silver book she needed to pull in order the passageway, and she sprinted over to the shelf with Karkat in tow. A loud explosion was heard at another end of the library, but Aranea paid no mind to it and bolted down the hallway to find the room with the painting. She was brisk in opening the door and carefully removing the painting from the wall- it really was a nice painting and to handle it carelessly would be foolish- and finally pressed the panel that opened up to the hidden room. She carefully took the floating pendant from where it floated above its pedestal and gave it to Karkat. He took the pendant and slipped it over his head and was soon being pulled out of the room by Aranea. They raced out of the castle and maneuvered their way through the fire and rubble once more as they made their way to the forest.

Getting through the forest was a little bit of a challenge, but the two trolls raced through the trees as fast as they could. Aranea tripped over a rock and was sent tumbling into the river below with Karkat. She tumbled through the water and flailed for a little bit before resurfacing and looking around frantically for the shore. Karkat popped up next to her and saw they weren't too far from the shore, so he grabbed her hand and began swimming over to dry land. Once they crawled onto the riverbank, Karkat examined Aranea for any sprained ankles as she squeezed water out of her dress, but she said she was fine. He helped her up, and they proceeded through the forest at a slower pace in order to avoid any unnecessary injuries that would hinder them on their way to the Armonris. They were already tired from running so much, so they decided it was okay to move at a slower pace. Karkat glanced down at the glowing moon pendant hanging around his neck.

"…Aranea what exactly am I supposed to do with this?"

"…I'm honestly not sure. It was more obvious what needed to be done in the story, but as for you I have no idea."

"Why is that?"

"Well…the prince and princess were in love with each other, and that's how they unleashed their power."

"Prince and Princess?"

"These pendants are from a story. Well I'm presuming that it's historical story if these two pendants actually exist. The thing is…I don't know what you're supposed to do with them."

"So you're just blindly following a historical story and hoping something magical will happen?

"Yes, I'm sorry I could not be more informative about what you need to do."

"Who has the other pendant then?"

"Nepeta."

He stopped in his tracks," Nepeta has the other pendant?"

"Yes."

He resumed walking," Shouldn't she have this pendant while I have hers?"

Aranea shook her head," That's not how it works. The sign ruler of Cancer is the moon, and the sign ruler of Leo is the sun."

"Astrology junk?"

"I merely read into it. The remembrance of that knowledge helped me to figure out somewhat of a substitute for the problem. "

"Does Nepeta have any idea what she's supposed to do?"

"Likewise, she is just as ignorant as you and I are about this."

"Well that's a whole lot of help."

"Once again I apologize for my vague understanding about what you two are supposed to do."

"How am I supposed to do this with Nepeta? We've…we've sort of been having issues. Well…I'm the one having issues."

"Then I suppose you will have to figure out how to work out your problems. I know you can do it."

"You really think so?"

"Of course I do."

oOoOoOo

"Well I suppose that's enough resting for now. We have to get moving again now," Aradia said standing up from the stump she was resting on.

"Phew. We ran for so long, I thought I was going to pass out," Nepeta stood and stretched.

"I really hope we're almost there. I don't want to run anymore…"

Aradia continued through the forest with Nepeta; surely Aranea would not mind them being a little late in arriving. Frogs croaked loudly, a breeze rustled through the tree branches, and scattered moonbeams shone through the trees. Moss carpeted the trees and the ground and various glowing fungi grew in clusters around the forest; Nightlife in the forest was just as pretty as it was in daytime. Soon the trees grew sparse as they opened up to an open area with lush grass and a large circular platform in the center. It was a color mixed between the Byzantium shade of Derse and the yellow of Prospit, and the columns surrounding the platform as well as the stairs surrounding it were the same color. Aradia and Nepeta advanced towards the platform and walked up the few steps built into it. Aranea and Karkat emerged from the opposite side of the area and hurried over to the platform.

Nepeta shrank behind Aradia and whispered," What's Karkat doing here?"

"I'm guessing he's the person we need to do whatever it is we need to do here," Aradia whispered back.

"Ah it looks like we've all made it in time," Aranea greeted.

Aradia gently urged Nepeta forward, and Aranea did the same with Karkat. The two girls retreated to the farthest side of the platform and waited quietly.

"Hello, Karkat," Nepeta greeted quietly.

"Hey, Nepeta," Karkat murmured back.

"You're pawfully quiet," she smiled.

"I don't know what to say! Besides…you're unusually quiet too."

"I don't know what we're supposed to do."

"Ditto."

Nepeta crossed her arms and looked to the side," How have things been with you?"

"I suppose everything's been alright. I mean our kingdoms are getting attacked by crazy townspeople, and the fate of both kingdoms rest upon our shoulder. Other than that everything's been alright."

"I see. Well it's been pretty much the same fur me. I went hunting earlier today."

"Oh? You haven't been hunting in awhile have you?"

She smiled," No, I have not, so it was nice to get outside fur awhile. Of course that only lead to me finding the carapacians plotting in the woods."

Karkat sighed," This is just messed up. What'd we ever do for this to happen?"

"Sometimes they don't have a reason. Sometimes it's merely rebellion."

A silence fell over the two trolls, and they stood there across from each other as the cool night air blew around them and the stars sparkled in the night sky. Nepeta looked back to Karkat and felt her face grow hot as he returned her gaze. She wasn't close enough, but she knew his gray irises were gaining red specks. Karkat walked over to her, and she felt herself take a step backwards. He reached his hand out for her to take, and she accepted it. Aranea and Aradia watched them from afar while occasionally scanning the area for any threats.

Nepeta smiled and gently squeezed Karkat's hand," Is it weird that I like the feel of your hand?"

"Not if I feel the same way about your hand. That. That was cheesy."

She giggled," It's purrfectly fine, Karkat. Just relax."

Karkat tentatively placed a hand on her waist, and Nepeta placed a hand on his shoulder. He stepped to the side, and she stepped with him. He began dancing awkwardly because of the lack of music, but he eventually became more confident in his steps and danced with ease. He gently spun Nepeta outwards and brought her back in; his cheeks were turning slightly red. He felt at ease dancing with her, and he wished they weren't in the middle of trying to save the kingdoms. At least he would be able to save the kingdoms with Nepeta by his side. She was so warm to the touch and her eyes stared innocently into his as they danced.

"Nepeta, why do you like me?"

"Well…I don't know how to explain it, but I find you adorably grumpy! I also like how much you care for others despite your crabby nature, and I know that you occasionally have self-loathing issues. I don't like seeing you hate yourself, so I just want to be able to make you feel better. I want you to be happy, so that's why I've been so insistent on you being with Terezi. She made you so happy and even though it hurt me to see you with her, I wanted you to be with her because of how happy you looked with her. However, you two are broken up now, so I don't know what you want to do. Whatever it is you do next, I hope it makes you happy, Karkat."

Karkat stopped dancing," You really mean that?"

"Of course I do! I just don't want you to hate yourself anymore."

He stared at her in disbelief for a few moments unsure of what to say. Finally, he pulled her into a tight hug and squeezed her as close as he could.

"I'm such an idiot. I'm such an idiot for not realizing this before, and I'm so sorry, Nepeta."

Nepeta wrapped her arms around him and returned the tight hug," Why are you apologizing? You don't need to do that, Karkat."

"Yes…Yes, I do, Nepeta. I've been so horrible to you for so long. I've called you names, I've yelled at you, I've said sarcastic remarks, I've even slammed you against a wall, and it's all because of my idiocy. It's because I didn't realize what was in front of me this whole entire time. Now that I realize it, Terezi never truly made me happy… We've always bickered and fought and gotten on each other's nerves, and that's not true love at all. This whole time you've been here being so patient and supporting my rocky relationship with her the whole time. You've been so sweet and so understanding, yet I never cared about you at all. I'm sorry, Nepeta."

"Shhh…it's okay. I forgive you, Karkat. I know I was annoying sometimes and got on your nerves, and I'm sorry for doing that."

"It's okay. I forgive you for all the times you ever got on my nerves."

"Hee hee, well now we've both apologized," she rested her head on his shoulder," What do you want to do now?"

Karkat sighed softly and rubbed her back," Nepeta…If you still have feelings for me, will you be my matesprit?"

Nepeta's face flushed olive," D-do you really mean that?"

He turned and kissed her ear," I mean it, Nepeta."

"I will, Karkat."

He pressed his nose into her neck," I love you."

She breathed in his scent," I love you too. I love you so much."

The pendants around their necks began to glow brightly, and the two trolls slowly pulled apart and stared at them. Aradia and Aranea looked eagerly on from where they stood at the edge of the platform. The lights from the pendants shone brightly at an almost blinding level and illuminated the area with its brightness. Soon, the lights rose high above the platform and multiplied into smaller light beams which shot off into different directions. A light shot an arc over the kingdom of Prospit, and everyone over there stopped what they were doing to stare up into the night sky. It weaved throughout the town and delicately touched the rubble and ruins of buildings and swirled around the fires to put them out. Another light flew over Derse and did the same to the damage that it suffered from the rebellious rampage caused by the rogue carapacians. Meanwhile, Karkat and Nepeta stood beside each other in the middle of the platform casually holding hands. Whispers filled the air urging the two to dance again, and Karkat looked at Nepeta to see what she wanted to do. She smiled and gladly took his hand again, and he waltzed with her around the platform. Her steps were light as he spun her around and dipped her.

"This is stupid."

"What's stupid, Karkat?"

"The pendants' power is like the cheesiest thing ever!"

"Oh you silly, I think it's kind of cute. Well, if you can call powers 'cute'."

"The power of the sun and moon powered by love is kind of stupid if you ask me," he complained.

She stuck her tongue at him playfully," Oh shush and just enjoy this moment."

He leaned in and kissed her forehead, but she eagerly went in and kissed him on the lips. He was surprised at her boldness, but he calmly melted into the kiss and cradled the back of her head with his hand and held her close with his other one. She gently cupped his face and gave all of her love into the kiss.

"Should we really be watching them? Maybe we should give them some privacy," Aranea whispered to Aradia.

"Yeah, we probably should, but it's kind of hard to look away now," Aradia whispered back.

Aranea turned her head away, but she couldn't resist not looking and turned back.

"I'm guessing the lights from their pendants have some type of special powers that will restore the kingdom?" Aradia asked.

"That's what my guess is. We'll just stay here with them until they're ready to leave."

"_If _they'll be ready to leave," Aradia grinned.

Aranea smiled and shook her head with a sigh. Karkat pulled away from Nepeta and gazed into her eyes with a small smile forming, and Nepeta gazed back with her endearing cat-like grin. He nuzzled her nose and gently stroked her hair, and she let out a soft purr as he did so.

"Nepeta…"

"Yes?"

"You're so good at making people happy."

"I am?"

"Yes, you've made me happy. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome, Karkat. I'm glad I could make you happy."

* * *

Huzzah I am finished! Thank you to everyone who's read, reviewed, favorited, and followed!


End file.
